El amor no se puede evitar
by lady esmeralda
Summary: todo esta muy confuso. tomoyo sigue siendo la misma de antes. los sentimientos del pasadono se pueden evitar, no se pueden enterrar, no se pueden olvidar. todo lo que pensaste que habías enterrado ha florecido, otra ves. Lady Esmeralda
1. Default Chapter

**Hola!**

**Soy yo, con una nueva historia, jeje**

**Espero que les guste, o por lo menos mas q la otra :P**

**En este fic Sakura y los demás tienen 12, ok?**

**Quiero decirles que este fic va a ser muy cortito, muy pocos capitulos, y mucho romance. Se trata mas o menos de cómo Sakura y los demás se enamoran, espero que les guste. Por favor, manden muchos reviews!**

**Weno, las típicas aclaraciones:**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

**Están hablando en otro idioma (en el momento digo en cual :P)**

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

--------------------------------------------Cambio de Escena-----------------------------------------------------

_**--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla**_

_**-------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**_

Weno, aquí va:

1º capítulo: Mis sentimientos

Estaba acostada en su cama, recordando cómo conoció a su amigo del alma con una gran sonrisa….

_**--------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------**_

**_Una pequeña niña estaba jugando en un parque que tenía un pingüino en el centro con forma de tobogán. Se veía a muchos niños corriendo y jugando, pero la niña no les prestaba atención, estaba tratando de agarrar a un polluelo que estaba herido, pero como estaba asustado no dejaba que ella lo agarrara. _**

**_¡solo te quiero ayudar!- le decía mientras intentaba capturarlo-¡lo prometo!- sus inútiles intentos captaron la atención de cierto chico que estaba sentado, con gesto serio y aburrido, en una banca. El niño era igual de alto que la niña, tenía cabellera castaña, como el chocolate, y unos profundos ojos miel, tendría 5 años. Él veía un poco divertido a la niña, que le hablaba al animal. Ella era delgada, tenía cabello castaño, más claro que el niño, y unos preciosos y expresivos ojos color esmeralda, y tenía 4 años_**

**_Así nunca podrás atraparlo- oyó la niña tras ella, y cuando volteó a ver allí estaba el niño, con e seño fruncido. Le sonrió, pero el no le respondió, lo que la extrañó un poco_**

_**No quiero atraparlo, quiero ayudarlo- él la miró seriamente, lo que la asustó un poco**_

_**Por eso. Él no te entiende- luego de ver la cara de la niña, suspiró y se encaminó hacia el animal- tienes que acercarte lentamente- decía mientras realizaba la acción. El animal no huyó esta vez, y el niño pudo agarrarlo fácilmente**_

_**Ooohhhh- exclamó sorprendida la niña, mientras se acercaba al pequeño animal- que bueno eres- le sonrió al niño. Le pareció extraño que este se pusiera un poco rojo y no contestara, pero no dijo nada**_

_**Mira, tiene una astilla en la patita- susurró él. Se la retiró al animal lentamente, pero igualmente este gimió (o pió, no se como :S)- listo- él i ella se acercaron más al bosque, y lo dejaron allí, y la niña, feliz, observó como el animal volvía a volar feliz. Observó una sonrisa en los labios chico, y también sonrió, tomándolo de las manos y comenzando a dar vueltas. Él solo la siguió un poco mareado, hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo.**_

_**Se le movía el mundo, y comenzó a escuchar una risa totalmente melodiosa a su lado. Se volteó y se encontró a la extraña niña riendo e el suelo. Como si esa risa lo invitara, también rió con ella. Cuando ella se paró, él también lo hizo, y ella le sonrió nuevamente**_

"_**¿siempre estará sonriendo?"- se preguntó él**_

**_Soy Sakura- dijo ella, y él dudó si decirle su nombre_**

_**Soy…. Shaoran- ambos se dieron la mano**_

_**Mucho gusto Sharan- dijo ella, no sabiendo pronunciar el nombre**_

_**Es Shaoran, soy Shaoran- le repitió, algo confundido**_

_**Sharan- repitió ella, con la misma sonrisa**_

_**Sha-o-ran- ella lo vio confundida, y dijo nuevamente mal el nombre- no importa- terminó de decir con un suspiro y una gotita en la nuca (a lo estilo anime :P)**_

_**¡alcánzame Sharan- le gritó ella, corriendo hacia ningún lado en especial, huyendo de él. Él comenzó con la preocupación algo extrañado, pero luego de terminar, estaba riendo con Sakura, nuevamente en el suelo.**_

**_Al final del día prometieron verse nuevamente al día siguiente en la tarde, y así lo hicieron esas y muchas más tardes, logrando una bonita amistad._**

_**----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------**_

"luego de eso conocimos a Tomoyo"- pensó, mirando viejas fotos en el 'Álbum de los mejores amigos', como le había puesto ellos, los mejores amigos: Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Matheos (le dicen Math) y ella.

**_---------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------_**

_**Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Sakura y Shaoran se conocían, y aún se juntaban en esa pequeña plaza.**_

_**Un día, ellos jugaban a atraparse, cuando Shaoran se abalanzó sobre ella, y ambos caían riendo al suelo. Sakura observó que había una niña sentada en una banca, y la veía muy triste**_

_**Shaoran, espérame un poco por favor- él asintió algo confundido, pero la esperó sentado. Vio como ella caminaba sonriente hasta una niña igual de alta que ellos, con el pelo negro azabache y destellos azulados, y preciosos ojos como amatistas**_

_**¿estás triste?- le preguntó Sakura. La niña se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió triste- ¿por qué?-**_

_**Mi mamá tiene mucho trabajo, y casi nunca está conmigo- dijo tristemente. Sakura se paró frente a ella, la tomó de la mano y la hizo pararse sonriendo**_

_**No te preocupes, soy Sakura, ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga?- le preguntó tiernamente. La chica la veía dudosa, pero asintió feliz **_

_**Soy Tomoyo. Claro- luego miró al otro niño dudosa- ¿a él no le molesta?-**_

**_Claro que no, Shaoran es muy simpático. Ven, te lo presentaré- ella la guia hasta Shaoran, que parecía más confundido_**

_**Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo, nuestra nueva amiga- ella hizo una reverencia, y él respondió de la misma forma**_

_**Soy Shaoran-**_

_**Mucho gusto- sonrió la nueva amiga de ellos. De la nada sacó una cámara de video, sorprendiendo a ambos niños**_

_**¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó Sakura**_

_**Grabarlos, ¡se ven muy divertidos juntos!- dijo riendo**_

"_**es un poco extraña"- pensó Shaoran, mientras que a él y a Sakura les caía una gotita **_

_**------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------**_

Así se siguieron viendo los 3, y fueron al mismo colegio, donde tiempo después conocieron a Meiling.

_**--------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Luego de 1 año de estar los 3 en el mismo colegio, Shaoran parecía desanimado en esa tarde**_

_**¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- le preguntó Tomoyo, mientras que Sakura intentaba coger a un gato travieso**_

_**Hoy día en la noche llega mi prima de Hong Kong- dijo muy desanimado**_

_**¿y qué pasa con eso, ¿no deberías estar alegre?- preguntó Tomoyo, mientras grababa como Sakura se caía graciosamente al suelo, y Shaoran reía por eso, mientras que Sakura solo se sonrojaba**_

_**Es un completo…monstruo- agregó, recordando a la hija de su tía**_

_**No seas malo- le regañó Sakura, cuando se acercaba hacia ellos**_

_**Tu no la conoces- se defendió él**_

_**De seguro es muy simpática- siguió Sakura **_

_**Si, claro- luego de eso comenzaron a jugar a cosas de niños, se despidieron de Tomoyo cuando la vinieron a buscar, y solo se quedaron ellos dos, contemplando el hermoso atardecer, ambos apoyados en un árbol enorme del lugar**_

_**A veces pienso que Tomoyo es rara- dijo Shaoran, Sakura solo rió, sonrojando a Shaoran**_

_**Es muy divertida- agregó Sakura. Estuvieron minutos así, hasta que los dos se fueron a sus casas cuando los vinieron a buscar.**_

_**Al día siguiente, estaban Sakura y Tomoyo en su típica mesa para 6, pero estaban solo ellas porque siempre se sentaban con Shaoran, y lo demás quedaba desocupado**_

_**Oye Tomoyo, ¿no crees que Shaoran ya se demoró mucho?-preguntó preocupada Sakura, ya que era ella la que siempre se retrasaba**_

**_Si, pero despreocúpate- la tranquilizó su amiga, asiendo que Sakura sonriera y asintiera. Escucharon correrse la puerta, y Sakura saludo sonriente a un cabizbajo Shaoran. Él se sentó en la mesa con ellas, y murmuró un bajo "buenos días". Sakura prestó atención a la maestra, y vio a lado de ella a una niña alta, pelo en dos coletas y negro, y los ojos como dos rubíes. Sakura le sonrió, sorprendiendo a la chica, pero que igualmente le sonrió feliz_**

_**Niños, les presento a Li Meiling- Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que se volteaba a ver a Shaoran**_

_**Tiene apellido Li, igual que tu Shao (así es como Sakura la dice a Shaoran)-**_

_**Sakura despistada- rió Tomoyo, confundiendo a Sakura- Shaoran nos dijo ayer que su prima iba a venir- Sakura se acordó y Shaoran rió ante esto**_

_**¿Cómo puedes olvidar luego de un día para otro?- le preguntó**_

_**No te burles- le advirtió Sakura, y la voz de la profesora los sacó de la conversación**_

_**¿les importaría que la señorita Li se sentara con ustedes?- Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron, pero Shaoran frunció el seño**_

_**¡nos encantaría!- afirmó Sakura. Meiling sonrió feliz, y se sentó entre Sakura y Tomoyo**_

_**Mucho gusto, soy Li Meiling, prima de Shaoran, pero pueden llamarme Meiling- se presentó**_

_**Mucho gusto Meiling, soy Daidogi Tomoyo, llámame Tomoyo- contestó Tomoyo**_

**_Hola Meiling, soy Sakura Kinomoto, dime Sakura por favor- las tres sonrieron, y escucharon el bufido de Shaoran_**

_**Que malo eres con tu prima, Shao- le regañó Sakura. Meiling la miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió**_

"_**se ve que son muy buenos amigos, hasta lo llama por un apodo"- pensó la china. Shaoran emitió un gruñido, pero no dijo nada más**_

_**¿Quieres ir con nosotros esta tarde al parque pingüino?- le ofreció Tomoyo amablemente, Meiling asintió, y Sakura exclamó**_

_**¡que bien!- luego de eso, en el resto del día, los 4 se hicieron muy amigos **_

_**--------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura terminó de ver el 'Álbum de los mejores amigos' recordando a todos, como conoció a Eriol y a Math.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó algo en su ventana. Se aproximó a ella, y detrás de la cortina divisó a Shaoran, subido al árbol que llegaba hasta la ventana de su habitación.

Sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Abrió la ventana, y salió trepando por la rama, llegando hasta él

¿qué pasa?- le preguntó cuando ya estaba segura, junto a él

Necesito que me ayudes- le suplicó su amigo

¿en qué?- preguntó preocupada

En lenguaje (no sé si en Japón se le dirá así, pero weno, dejémoslo así :P)- y al ver la cara de Sakura, agregó tomando sus manos- ¡por favor!-

Está bien- suspiró ella. Ambos entraron por la ventana de ella, sin hacer ruido

¿está tu hermano?- preguntó Shaoran

No, no hay nadie- le informó Sakura.

Uf- suspiró Shaoran. Sakura sólo sonrió, sacando los cuadernos que iba a necesitar. Pronto estaban estudiando, y en momentos libres Shaoran le lanzaba almohadas a Sakura, que se las devolvía, y ambos armaban una pequeña guerrita.

Cuando terminaron, Sakura estaba acostada en el pecho de Shaoran, que estaba un poco recostado sobre la cama

Esto es tu culpa- murmuró él, sobándose un pequeño moretón que se provocó al caer en algún momento

Si claro- contestó ella, golpeándolo un poco en el brazo

¿y ahora me pegas, que malvada- dijo con voz dramática

No más que tu, 'lobito'- se burló ella, logrando que Shaoran se enojara un poco

No me provoques, 'cerezo'- le siguió él. Pronto estaban nuevamente rodando por el suelo. Shaoran estaba sobre de ella, ahora Sakura sobre él, Shaoran, Sakura, Shaoran, Sakura, y al final Shaoran quedó sobre ella, y a los dos se les derrumbó una gran torre de peluches enzima, haciendo que Shaoran quedara sobre ella, y ambos riendo alegremente. Cuando la risa paro un poco, ambos se vieron a los ojos, pero no se dieron cuenta lo cerca que estaban.

Esto también es tu….culpa- susurró Shaoran, provocando que una dulce risa escapara de los labios de Sakura, que estaban entreabiertos.

Eres…genial- murmuró ella, acariciando los mieles cabellos que caían suavemente por la frente el chico. Este la miraba con su profunda mirada ámbar, y por primera vez ella le devolvía la mirada, confiada en que ese chico podría salvarla de cualquier mal, que podría entregar su vida a él, y no correría ningún peligro. Él acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda, se acercó lentamente, Sakura cerró los ojos suspirando levemente, y sintió los cálidos labios de Shaoran en su mejilla. Sintió su rostro sonrosarse, pero siguió en esa posición, sintiendo los cálidos y suaves labios de Shaoran sobre su mejilla. Cuando dejó de sentir esa calidez, sintió los fuertes brazos de Shaoran, que la abrasaban tiernamente. Ella le correspondió, con una extraña sensación en el estómago, algo que subía y bajaba, más rápido que su corazón, que sospechaba que se saldría pronto de su pecho

"¿qué siento que es tan fuerte?"- pensó Sakura, respirando agitadamente. Se separaron lentamente. Shaoran podía ver a la perfección todos los detalles de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban. Se perdió en ellos, al igual que ella en los suyos. Sakura cambió en una fracción de segundo su mirada de los ojos de Shaoran, por los labios de él. Luego subió un poco su rostro, al mismo tiempo que él lo bajaba. Sakura sintió el aliento de Shaoran mezclarse con el suyo, al tiempo que sentía la nariz de él en la suya, rozándose tiernamente. Si Sakura estuviera parada, seguramente se caería, por la hermosa y extraña sensación que experimentaba.

Cuando sintió nuevamente los labios de Shaoran, no fue en la mejilla, esta vez fue en sus propios labios. Todo pensamiento o duda fue borrado en ese momento en las mentes de ambos, dejando pasar a 1 millón de emociones, algunas nuevas y otras desconocidas.

Pasó su brazo por el cuello de Shaoran, acariciando su nuca, y empujándolo más hacia si. Un extraño sonido los separó, y se apagó la luz. Se quedaron mirando en silencio, mientras veían perfectamente los destellos de sus ojos.

Shaoran podía jurar ver el rojo rostro de Sakura resplandecer en la completa oscuridad. Se quitó como pudo de enzima de ella, quedando hincado al lado de ella, que se hincó y se quedó en frente de él

Lo sie…- iba a disculparse, pero sintió los dedos de ella que no le dejaban continuar. Sintió como ella lo abrazaba, y algo confundido le correspondió. Ella se separó de él, y él sintió como ella le besaba. Un poco confundido por la situación que estaba viviendo con su mejor amiga, le correspondió. Ese beso fue tan o más apasionado que el anterior, pero muy tierno. Cuando necesitaban aire, se separaron lentamente, Sakura casi se cae al suelo cuando Shaoran atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, pero él la sostuvo

Nos vemos mañana- Sakura escuchó murmurar a Shaoran, sintió como la ventana era abierta, y como Shaoran salía por ella

Nos…vemos- luego de eso se tocó los labios confundida, pero a la ves feliz- "¿Qué fue todo eso?"- pensó avergonzada- "¿Qué le voy a decir a Shaoran, ¡quizás que piense de mi!"- pensó angustiada

Shaoran corría con todas sus fuerzas por la calle, tratando dejar atrás el extraño suceso que le ocurrió con Sakura

"¿porqué hice eso?"- pensaba frustrado- "pero, ¿los amigos hacen eso?"- se preguntaba confundido- "no lo haría con Tomoyo"- reflexionó- "¿entonces porqué con Sakura sí? ¡quizás que piense ahora de mí!"- pensó luego, aterrado. De tanto correr no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa, y estaba en su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------C. E.---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling estaba viendo TV, escucha que se abre la puerta, se levanta para saludar a su primo, pero cuando lo ve, él estaba corriendo. Pasa como un rayo por su lado y ni siquiera se fija en ella. Se quedó con el dedo índice parado, la boca abierta y una gotita en la nuca. Luego de eso sacudió su cabeza, y siguió viendo la TV, algo extrañada

---------------------------------------------------C.E.---------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba acostada, escuchando música, cuando suena el teléfono personal de ella

Diga, habla Tomoyo- escucha la voz algo alterada de Sakura, lo que la preocupó un poco

¡hola Tomoyo!-

¿qué pasa, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó

Si, estoy bien, bueno, en realidad….no tan bien- esto la preocupó más aún

¿qué ocurre?-

Lo que pasa es que….no te lo puedo decir por teléfono-

Está bien, mañana es sábado, juntémonos en tu casa para hablar. ¿quieres que valla Meiling?- le preguntó

No lo sé. ¡Si, ¿o no?- Tomoyo sonrió, se notaba que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa- ¡ya no sé que hacer, solo ven, ¿si?- Tomoyo asintió, se despidieron y se fue a dormir, agotada.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review, o simplemente denme su opinión**

**Quejas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, etc, en reviews, plz!**

**Bueno, adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda------**


	2. 2º El Amor se despide

**Hola!**

**Al fin actualizo, jeje**

**Espero que esta historia les esté gustando hasta ahora, gracias a todos por sus reviews, enserio**

**Aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mío, es de la CLAMP**

**NO ago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

**Están hablando en chino-**

_Están en un sueño_

**_-----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------_**

_**Bla, bla, bla…..**_

_**----------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------C.E. (cambio escena)-----------------**_

Capítulo Anterior:

No lo sé. ¡Si, ¿o no?- Tomoyo sonrió, se notaba que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa- ¡ya no sé que hacer, solo ven, ¿si?- Tomoyo asintió, se despidieron y se fue a dormir, agotada.

2º Capítulo: El Amor se despide

Sakura estaba despierta, estaba en su pieza pensando en el día anterior

"lo mejor es que haga como si nada paso"- pensaba- "pero, ¿quiero que no vuelva a pasar?"- ese pensamiento la confundió más todavía. Escuchó el timbre, y vio por la ventana a Tomoyo y a Meiling en el portón. Bajó corriendo a abrirles, y cuando ya estaban adentro las saludo

Hola Sakura- respondieron ellas. Luego de ofrecerles algo, se fueron a la habitación con tazas de té. Estaban sentadas en el suelo hablando animadamente, hasta que Tomoyo pone el tema

Y Sakura, ¿qué te pasaba ayer?- Sakura se puso tensa, y empezó a sudar

¿a….ayer?- Tomoyo asintió algo confusa- n-no, n-nada- al ver la cara de Tomoyo y de Meiling, era casi como si le estuvieran diciendo "sí, claro, sí te creemos"(sarcásticamente ¬¬)

Vamos Sakura, ¿no confías en nosotras?- le preguntó algo decepcionada Meiling

¡no, no es eso- la corrigió rápidamente ella- es solo que…-suspiró, y Tomoyo y Meiling se pusieron expectantes- ayer, Shaoran vino a mi casa y….bueno, a e-estudiar lenguaje- luego de eso les contó toda la historia con la cabeza baja. Cunado terminó de contar, las miró por primera vez en 5 minutos. Las vio y estaban calladas, se preocupó un poco, pero cuando iba a hablar, Tomoyo y Meiling comenzaron a gritar como locas y a saltar como locas por la habitación

¡¡¡¡¡lo sabía!- gritaban, mientras que Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y veía al suelo

¿tu ya lo sabías Meiling?- le preguntó Tomoyo cuando ya se había calmado

Si, bueno, no- luego agregó- es que ayer Shaoran llegó corriendo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pastel de chocolate que había- Sakura y Tomoyo se sorprendieron por esto, y es que, raro era que Shaoran Li no detectara el olor a chocolate aún en su propia cocina

Supongo que estaba….nervios- dijo Tomoyo, entre pequeñas risas

Bueno, para pasar esto, Sakura, ¿quieres ir al lago que está en las afueras de este lugar para pasar el día?- le preguntó Meiling

¡claro!- respondió ella

Entonces vamos como a las 3:00 p.m., ¿te parece?- preguntó Tomoyo

Claro, por mi no hay problema- contestaron.

Hablaron de muchas cosas hasta las 4:00 p.m. (habían llegado a las 2:45p.m.), y a esa hora se fueron.

C.E.----------------------------------------

Shaoran estaba acostado en su cama, llorando amarga y silenciosamente.

De ves en cuando golpeaba con furia la cama, frustrado. Cuando escuchó a la puerta abrirse y la risa de su prima y de Tomoyo, abrió rápidamente la ventana, y se fue por un árbol que daba hasta el 3º piso (lo sé, enorme árbol n.nU. y Shaoran vivía en un 3º piso) y sonrió tristemente cuando escuchó el grito de Meiling, aún desde la calle se escuchaba perfecto

¡¡¡¡¡¡Xiao Lang!- seguramente había gritado por que él se comió el pastel de chocolate, y no dejó ni un poco. Se lo había comido antes de la llamada de su madre. Una pequeña lágrima calló de su ojo derecho cuando recordó lo de su madre. Se fue corriendo hasta un parque muy grande (no era el parque pingüino), donde habían mucho árboles, y al centro se podía observar un lago enorme.

Se sentó con la espalda recostada en un enorme árbol de cerezo, y se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados y abundantes lágrimas cayendo de ellos.

Recordaba que su alma se moría cuando recibió la noticia de su madre…….

_**---------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------**_

_**Meiling había salido, ¿por qué no aprovechar el enorme pastel que se hallaba en el refrigerador.**_

_**Lo cogió y sus ojos brillaron de emoción**_

_**Es mío, jeje- dijo llevándolo hacia la mesa. Cogió una cuchara y se sentó frente al enorme y resplandeciente pastel- escuche señor pastel: usted es mío, y como es mío, yo decido que me lo comeré ahora- le habló al pastel.**_

_**Terminó de comérselo con una gran sonrisa, y con la panza llena. Se estaba sobando la panza en un sillón cuando escuchó el teléfono, intentó pararse, pero no podía. Tomando medidas extremas, se lanzó al suelo rodando, y llegó hasta la mesa así. Se ayudó de ella y se logró parar. Cogió el articular contento por su hazaña**_

_**Diga, departamento Li- contestó. Se alegró de escuchar la alegre voz de su hermana Femei, pero ella sonaba algo triste**_

_**Hola hermanito- **_

_**Hola Femei- **_

_**Mamá quiere hablar contigo- Shaoran creyó escuchar un sollozo, pero no lo dio importancia a su creencia. Enseguida escuchó la vos de su madre, que sonaba más seria de lo normal**_

_**Gusto en hablar contigo, Xiao Lang-**_

_**Igualmente madre- luego agregó algo preocupado- ¿para que necesita hablar conmigo?-**_

_**Xiao Lang, no fue decisión mía, pero los del concilio requieren tu presencia aquí, en Hong Kong- Shaoran se preocupó un poco, pero casi nada**_

_**¿y cuando?-**_

_**En una semana más o menos- **_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allí, ¿dos, tres días?- preguntó despreocupado**_

_**Es por eso por lo que te llamo, ellos requieren tu presencia aquí, por más de 3 años- Shaoran se congeló en ese momento**_

"_**¿dos o tres años?"- pensó, cuando su alma se partía**_

_**Lo siento tanto Shaoran, intenté evitarlo. Tendrás que venir, si no quieres perder tu puesto en el Clan- **_

**_No te preocupes madre, pronto te llamo para….acordar algunas cosas- luego de eso se despidieron, y Shaoran se fue a su habitación, pensando que no era terrible. Cuando ya estaba allí, se sentó en su cama, algo confundido por la noticia_**

**_Me iré…por3 años- razonó- no es mucho…después de todo- luego le vino a la mente lo que había pasado entre él y Sakura, y por 1º vez no se sonrojó, mas bien, se entristeció- pero ni Sakura, ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol, ni Math ni Meiling estarán allá- un punzante dolor se le creó en el pecho cuando pensó esto- no quiero…no quiero irme sin ellos…- ahora comprendía el peso de aquella información. Se separarían, los separarían a todos. Un terror enorme le crecía en el corazón a medida que pensaba que no iba a ver a Sakura ni a los demás durante 3 años. Una lágrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla cuando pensó en Sakura, su querida amiga Sakura. Más lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y ya no las pudo contener. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, sin poder detenerse_**

_**No quiero- murmuraba- no quiero…….por favor…..- sollozaba en su cama.**_

_**Estuvo así unas horas, hasta que sintió llegar a Meiling y a Tomoyo.**_

_**------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------**_

Recordaba eso con mucho dolor, mientras que no podía evitar las lágrimas que Caín de sus ojos libremente. No emitía ningún sonido, solo las lágrimas al chocar con el suelo interrumpían su llanto silencioso.

Escuchaba la risa de niños pequeños correr, recordándole como jugaban ella, Tomoyo, Meiling y él cuando conocieron a Math

**_-----------------------------------Flash Back (ellos tenían 6)------------------------------------------_**

_**Sakura y las demás corrían de él, porque estaban jugando a la 'pinta', y él tenía que 'pintar'.**_

_**Ellas corrían muy lento, por eso él las alcanzaba. Pero a Sakura le era mucho más difícil, porque corría muy poco más lento que él.**_

_**Corrió detrás de Sakura para intentar alcanzarla. Ella le sonreía desde adelante, y reía muy tiernamente. **_

**_Cuando estaba por alcanzarla, ella corrió sin mirar a donde iba, dirigiéndose a un lago que estaba un poco más adelante. Por supuesto, Shaoran tampoco se dio cuenta de hacia adonde se dirigían, y cuando Sakura miró hacia delante, frenó justo para no caer, pero Shaoran como no vio, no alcanzó a frenar, y empujó a Sakura, cayendo ambos al lago._**

_**Tomoyo, Meiling y un chico de ahí estallaron en risas, y Shaoran y Sakura se miraban confundidos a ellos mismos y a su entorno. Luego ambos empezaron a reír, y salieron del lago, y se encontraron a Meiling, Tomoyo y un chico alto (más que Shaoran, demasiado alto para su edad), cabello negro y ojos grises. No se notaba que fuera muy fuerte, simplemente normal.**_

**_¡Eso, jajajajajaa, eso fue…….genial!- logró decir entre una carcajada. Tomoyo y Meiling dejaron de reír viéndolo extrañadas, al igual que Sakura y Shaoran al salir del agua- mi nombre es Matheos Hishida- se presentó, Sakura lo miró sonriente y le hizo una reverencia_**

**_Soy Kinomoto Sakura, dime Sakura- él le devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa, y así se presentaron todos_**

_**¿quieres jugar con nosotros, Math?- le preguntó Meiling**_

_**Claro, Mei- en el segundo en que se conocieron, se llevaron perfectamente. Siguieron jugando toda la tarde, y al día siguiente Math llegó a su colegio, y se hicieron amigos**_

_**-------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------**_

Pronto conocieron a Eriol, que fue a quien más le costó aceptar de sus amigos, por celos. Ahora lo admitía, antes no le encontraba razón a eso, pero ahora al fin lo comprendía, amaba a Sakura

**_---------------------------Flash Back (tenían 7 años) ---------------------------------_**

_**Estaban al comienzo de clases, todos sabían que iba a haber un compañero nuevo, y todos esperaban con ansias, menos él**_

**_Vamos Shaoran, pone una cara más bonita- le decía Sakura, que estaba frente a él. ( se sentaban en bancos que eran para dos, Sakura se sentaba sola, Tomoyo a su lado izquierdo con Meiling, Shaoran y Math se sentaban tras ella, pero como todo el mundo sabía lo distraída que era Sakura, el profesor le tenía pedido que a menos que fuera caso necesario, no se sentara con nadie._**

**_Alumnos, por favor siéntense- pidió el profesor. Todos hicieron caso, y de inmediato todo estaba en silencio- hoy, como todos deben saber, ingresará un nuevo alumno a su salón, entra por favor- se abrió la puerta, y todos vieron como un niño del mismo porte que Li entraba. Tenía el pelo negro azulado, y los ojos medio ocultos por unas gafas, sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul mar. No como los ojos de Tomoyo, ya que los de ella tenían un leve reflejo lila, en cambio los de este niño era un reflejo azul marino impresionante_**

_**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa- su vos sonaba serena y algo melodiosa. Lo presentaron mientras que Sakura lo veía sonriente, y él le devolvía la sonrisa, lo que provocó que Shaoran frunciera el seño**_

_**Ya que no hay otra opción, se sentará con la señorita Kinomoto- Eriol caminó hasta el único puesto libre, el profesor se fue por un momento, y todos se pusieron a conversar, pero Shaoran estaba muy atento viendo la conversación de Sakura y el extraño**_

_**Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto- se presentó Sakura sonriente, él también le sonrió**_

_**Es un gusto Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte así?-**_

_**¡claro!- ella sonrió, y él agregó**_

_**Llámame Eriol, por favor-**_

**_No hay problema- luego de eso, ella lo miró interrogante- no eres de Japón, ¿cierto?- le preguntó curiosa_**

**_No, soy de Inglaterra- informó él. Ella se sorprendió y siguieron hablando, y ambos se llevaron muy bien en el primer instante en que se conocieron. Shaoran los miraba no muy bien, y al recreo estaba esperando a Sakura él y los demás en el árbol donde siempre se juntaban, y ella llegó con ese tal Hiragisawa_**

_**¿no les importa que venga con nosotros?- preguntó ella, la mayoría negó, pero Shaoran no izo nada**_

_**Mucho gusto- todos se presentaron, y fueron a jugar. En ese día Shaoran vio muy mal en todo instante a Eriol, porque siempre le sonreía a Sakura, y ella a él**_

_**------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------**_

Pero justo se daba cuenta ahora, justo cuando se separarían.

Pero también estaba lo otro, ¿ella también le quería?

Realmente eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, solo que se iba, y que cuando volviera, quizás nada sería lo mismo.

Más lágrimas caían, mientras que nadie se fijaba en su triste y silencioso llanto, en parte lo agradecía, porque jamás le gusto que lo vieran llorar.

Se impresionó cuando sintió a alguien sentarse al lado suyo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Eriol allí, apoyándolo

Todos te extrañaremos- lo abrasó como creyó que nunca abrasaría a alguien. Él lo sabía y lo apoyaba- Sakura está aquí, te verá en un instante, así que me voy para dejarlos solos- Shaoran solo asintió, y se quedó allí, limpiándose las lágrimas

¿Shao?- preguntó Sakura desde lejos. Shaoran se fijó en que ella tenía los ojos rojos, como seguramente el también los tendría. Él intentó sonreírle, pero al verla ahí, una lágrima calló. La vio sollozar y correr hasta él. El a recibió con los brazos abiertos, y ambos se abrasaron tiernamente. Pronto Shaoran comprendió que todos lo sabían, mientras Sakura lloraba en su pecho amargamente

No quiero que te vallas- le susurró ella, entre llanto

No me quiero ir- le aseguró él. Ambos estaban tiernamente abrasados, llorando. Pronto Shaoran besó la cabeza de Sakura. Ella algo rápido lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada, y pronto se acercó a sus labios. Ella lo besó lentamente, encontrando restos de lágrimas en los labios del chico. Pronto se besaban como si jamás se quisieran separar, pero pronto lo tuvieron que hacer por el bienestar de sus cuerpos

Te voy a extrañar mucho- le dijo él, entre pequeños y cortos besos

Yo también- se dieron un último beso, se levantaron y caminaron de la mano hasta Eriol, que estaba con mirada triste

Será mejor que vallamos a tu departamento Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo y Math están allá- él solo asintió, y los 3 se fueron lentamente hasta su departamento.

C.E.--------------------------------------

Como me duele hacerte esto- dijo Ieran pensando en su hijo- pero ojala entiendas que no soy yo quien lo decidió- luego de eso se puso a hacer sus cosas pendientes.

Estaba concentrada, cuando ingresa Wei, el fiel mayordomo

Señora Li, el Sr. Sang desea hablar con usted- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Ella frunció un poco el seño, pero contestó

Hazlo pasar, por favor- él se retiro dando una reverencia, y entró por la puerta un hombre mediano, pelo rubio y ojos oscuros

Ieran- hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto, y ella la correspondió levemente, con un asentamiento de cabeza

Mitsuo Sang, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo ella, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

Lo mismo digo, pero ahora no estoy en una visita de sociedad- agregó él. Ella solo asintió y siguió escuchando- he venido porque tú y yo tenemos un negocio pendiente- ella asintió sin ninguna emoción notable, aunque en el interior sentía como odiaba a ese hombre, y como cada ves se sentía más triste

Y no pienso negártelo, por mucho desagrado que me cause- el hombre sonrió cínicamente, pero no dijo nada- mi hijo volverá en unas semanas-

No he venido aquí no para refregarte tus obligaciones en la cara, sino para informarte que los estudios de mi hija no acabarán hasta cuando tenga 21 años. Podrá venir en 3 semanas solo por dos días, pero solo para que se conozcan. Luego de eso, se irá y no volverá hasta que tu hijo cumpla los 21 años. En ese día, se anunciará su compromiso- Ieran estaba estupefacta

¿quieres decir…que mi hijo deberá quedarse todo este tiempo, en ese maldito internado, hasta los 21 años?- el hombre solo asintió, y Ieran intentó contenerse, lográndolo- esta bien, no veo motivo para que sigas aquí- luego de eso él se retiró, y de los ojos de Ieran calló una solitaria lágrima

Lo siento tanto hijo, lo siento tanto- susurró, con muchas angustia y dolor en su corazón

C.E.---------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron, Meiling se le lanzó a los brazos, y él también lo abrasó. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que Shaoran y Sakura iban tomados de la mano, excepto un par de ojos amatistas. Sakura se fue y abrazó a Math, que estaba muy triste y también la abrasó.

Pronto todos estaban abrasados en el gran sillón, en un silencio compartido

Los voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Shaoran. Luego todos se levantaron, y Math hizo algo inesperado

¡esto es por todas las veces que me empujaste a la piscina!- y le lanzó un cojín a Shaoran en la cara. Él se calló hacia atrás, y pronto todos estaban en una guerra de almohadas. Shaoran estaba con un gran tazón de agua helada, esperando encontrar a alguien a quien lanzárselo, pero como el departamento era enorme, todos estaban escondidos en distintas partes. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo observaba desde lejos, escondida en un sillón que estaba de frente a la puerta. Se paseó como si no la viera, y en el momento en que ella quería asustarlo, él le lanzó el agua contenida en la jarra, y ella se empapó. Pronto Shaoran estaba estallando en carcajadas, y ella lo agarró enfadada

¿¡como se te ocurre hacer eso?- en un movimiento para tratar de liberarse, ambos cayeron hacia fuera del departamento, y rodaron (el piso era diagonal hasta la escalera, ellos rodaron bajando hasta el principio de la escalera. Rodaron como 3 metros) riendo y haciéndose cosquillas

¡ya Shaoran!- suplicaba Sakura, entre una enorme carcajada. Shaoran la veía divertido, mientras apenas reía él también. Pronto se acercó suavemente a ella y besó su cuello, en un impulso que no pudo reprimir. Sakura dejó de reír en el mismo instante, para cerrar los ojos y suspirar, con un enorme escalofrío en la espalda

Sha-Shaoran- suspiró ella. Él solo levantó la mirada hasta mirar sus ojos, que estaban levemente cerrados

Te amo- ella se congeló cuando él le dijo esto. Luego de unos momentos, él bajó la vista, creyendo que se había equivocado. Cuando sentía sus lagrimas crecer, sintió en el mismo momento los ansiosos y felices labios de Sakura en los suyos, y entre cada corto beso ella murmuraba

Te amo…….yo también te amo….- él rió un poco, y luego la beso como era debido. Luego de eso se fueron a abrigar y a vestir al departamento de Shaoran, ya que se habían mojado.

C.E.------------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba escondida bajo la cama, intentando que esa 'horrorosa' guerra de almohadas no la afectara ni la encontrara.

Pronto escuchó pasos, vio unos pies e la puerta.

Vio como los pies se acercaban hasta la cama, contuvo la respiración y vio como los pies de Meiling salían de la habitación

Pronto, aliviada, se dejó caer en el suelo, pero unas manos la jalaron hasta a fuera de la cama. Ella gritó, pero cuando vio a su 'atacante', sonrió, y lo empujó al suelo

¿querías lanzarme eso, eh?- dijo Tomoyo cogiendo la almohada qu3e antes estaba en manos de Eriol, y se la lanzó, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Arrepentida, fue hasta donde Eriol y lo socorrió

Ho, lo siento tanto Eriol, yo…no me di cuenta- al ver que ella estaba realmente preocupada, y extremadamente cerca de su rostro, Eriol calló a Tomoyo con el dedo índice, haciendo que ella bajara el rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaron completamente a la vista de él, haciendo que ambos se inundaran y se quedaran inmóviles

No te…preocupes- murmuró él. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y enfrascada en esos bellos ojos, razón por la cual no lo escuchó muy bien

¿Cómo?- haciendo gesto de no escuchar, accidentalmente se acercó más a Eriol para poder escuchar, cosa que los incomodó más aún, pero siguieron sin moverse. Eriol se acercó lentamente, y Tomoyo inconscientemente cerró los ojos

Espero me perdones…-murmuró Eriol, antes de rozar suavemente los labios de Tomoyo con los suyos. Pronto Eriol acariciaba sus cabellos, y Tomoyo su pecho, muy sonrojada, aunque sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, solo guiada por su impulso. Pronto Tomoyo rompió el beso sorprendida, Eriol la miró comprensivo y algo decepcionado. Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente, y se marchó

¿Tomoyo?- Eriol escuchó la voz de Meiling

L-lo siento m-Meiling, despideme de todos por favor- luego de eso, escuchó a Tomoyo caminar y bajar las escaleras, y luego no la escuchó más.

C.E.------------------------------------------

Meilng estaba con Math esperando encontrarse con Shaoran para emboscarlo, pero ya llevaban varios minutos detrás de ese sillón, y no había visto a nadie más

Creo que se están burlando de nosotros- empezó Meiling, pero no se daba cuenta de que Math la miraba con ojos muy distintos, y no prestaba atención a sus palabras- quizás sería mejor que….-se detuvo al ver la mirada de Math, que en cierta parte la asustó un poco- ¿Math?- preguntó confundida. Él se le acercó rápidamente, y la capturó en un ferviente beso. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero luego de intentar alejarlo, no lo pudo evitar y le estaba correspondiendo se la misma forma

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Como estan?**

**Este es el 2º capítulo de esta historia, y espero que les guste**

**Sé que tardé en subirlo, pero plz comprendan, muchas pruebas y trabajos u.uU**

**Espero que me dejen reviews!**

**Weno, eso no mas, díganme si les gusta hasta ahora**

**Agradecimientos:**

**serenity-princess: Hola, lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero como verás este cap es más largo, jeje :P**

**espero que te guste mi historia, y me sigas dejando reviews!**

**Adios!**

**Sakura ika: hola, como tas, me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic!**

**Siempre voy a tener presente que puedo confiar en ti, y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo . Bueno, espero que este cap te guste, adios!**

**Gabby: hola, gracias por todo tu apoyo, y me agrada mucho que te guste esta historia . Bueno, aquí explica algunas de tus dudas, espero**

**Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus intenciones de seguirme**

**Adiós!**

**------Lady Esmeralda-----**


	3. 3º Después de todos estos años

**Hola!**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews del cap anterior!**

**Bueno, espero que hasta ahora les guste la historia, y que les guste este cap**

**Bueno, en este cap ocurre algo raro:**

**Cuando yo escriba, van a estar en el día de la despedida en el aeropuerto, ok?**

**Aclaraciones:**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

_**-----------------------------Flash Back-------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**---------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------**_

_**----------------------C.E.-----------------------**_

**Bueno, espero que este cap les guste y me dejen reviews, ok?**

Capítulo Anterior: 

Meilng estaba con Math esperando encontrarse con Shaoran para emboscarlo, pero ya llevaban varios minutos detrás de ese sillón, y no había visto a nadie más

Creo que se están burlando de nosotros- empezó Meiling, pero no se daba cuenta de que Math la miraba con ojos muy distintos, y no prestaba atención a sus palabras- quizás sería mejor que….-se detuvo al ver la mirada de Math, que en cierta parte la asustó un poco- ¿Math?- preguntó confundida. Él se le acercó rápidamente, y la capturó en un ferviente beso. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero luego de intentar alejarlo, no lo pudo evitar y le estaba correspondiendo se la misma forma.

3º Capítulo: Después de todos estos años, cumples tu promesa

Sakura sentía las lágrimas en su interior, pero por fuera reflejaba una sonrisa triste.

Mailing estaba muy triste, pero no estaba llorando. Estaba abrasada a Math, que lucía la misma triste sonrisa que Sakura.

Tomoyo estaba abrasada a Eriol, igual de triste que Meiling. Eriol estaba entre serio y triste.

Ya nos veremos, Mei, verás que no será tanto- abrasaba Shaoran a Meiling, que cuando él la abrasó ella se le lanzó encima, sollozando, pero con ni una lágrima

Si, volverás pronto- aseguró ella. Shaoran se dirigió a Math, le tendió la mano y él lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abraso como buen amigo

Eres el mejor- dijo Math riendo. Shaoran también rió, y luego de darle unas palmadas se separaron

Te voy a extrañar mucho, niño kawai- dijo Tomoyo abrasándolo. Shaoran rió suavemente, abrasándola

Yo también, tecno-niña- Tomoyo también rio, y sintió una pequeña lágrima recorrer su rostro. La limpió cuando se separó de él sonriendo. Shaoran se aproximo hacia Eriol, y ambos se abrasaron

Yo sé para que te vas…y créeme lo mucho que lo lamento- le susurró Eriol en el oído. Shaoran se entristeció al recordar el motivo por el cual lo separaban de sus más grandes amigos

_**------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------**_

_**Luego de que todos se fueran de su departamento (Meiling se fue a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo) estaba muy triste. **_

_**Estaba en su pieza, intentando no llorar, cuando escuchó el teléfono**_

_**Hola madre- saludó respetuosamente**_

_**Shaoran, sé que quizás prefieras no saberlo, pero voy a decirte el porqué de que dejes tu vida en Japón- **_

_**Claro que me interesa saberlo, madre- dijo curioso, aunque igualmente triste**_

**_Conocerás a tu prometida- Shaoran sintió como las lágrimas caían, pero su voz se mantuvo firme_**

_**Esta bien, nos vemos en Hong Kong, madre- cortó sin escuchar la respuesta de su madre, porque su voz no duró y se puso a llorar amargamente.**_

_**----------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------**_

Shaoran se separó de Eriol con una triste sonrisa, que Eriol correspondió

Fue un gusto enorme ser tu amigo- murmuró Shaoran, Eriol asintió y se abrió paso para dejar que Shaoran se despidiera de Sakura. A Shaoran se le partió el alma verla allí, con ojos vidriosos y muy triste. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, como si temiera asustarla

Nos veremos pronto- su voz le traicionó en ese momento, le salió quebrada y muy triste

Si- murmuró Sakura. Luego ella se lanzó llorando a los brazos de él, que la recibió también sollozando. Todos veían tristes su despedida, después de todo, eran los mejores amigos. Eran ya amigos antes de que conocieran a todos los demás, y era obvio que se querían demasiado como para comprender. Shaoran besó la frente de Sakura, haciendo enternecer a los demás. Shaora se separó levemente de Sakura, y la vio a los ojos. Esos ojos, que generalmente estaban alegres y energéticos, ahora se hallaban tristes, dolidos y sin su brillo, opacos. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos. Todos vieron sorprendidos como los labios de Sakura y Shaoran se juntaban lentamente, en casi un roce. Pero era más que eso, era un conjunto de sensaciones que provocó tristeza, ya que era su ultimo beso, su última gran demostración de amor

Volveré, lo prometo- le susurró el, en los labios de Sakura

Te creo- murmuró ella, viéndolo a los ojos. Ya no solo estaban viéndolos sus amigos, sino que un montón de gente detuvo sus actividades, y se quedaron viendo la triste y tierna escena, de dos muchachos jóvenes, que a sus 13 años encontraron el amor, el gran amor que casi nadie podía disfrutar ni sufrir. Porque no solo se disfruta el verdadero amor, se sufre, y se sufre en gran cantidad, porque mucha gente, celosa de ese gran sentimiento mutuo, se los hace imposible, hasta que la misma persona muere de odio y resentimiento, porque aunque tenga separados a ambos autores del sentimiento, este sobrevive, con la confianza y seguridad de que jamás aquella persona especial los dejará de amar

Nos vemos- dijo Shaoran, cuando se hubo separado de Sakura tras el tierno beso, y ahora miraba a todos sus amigos con gran cariño, pero a Sakura, con gran amor. Luego de esa frase, se oyó por los parlantes del edificio

Pasajeros del vuelo Nº 136 con rumbo a Hong Kong, abordar por la puerta 5- se repitió el mismo mensaje, haciendo que Shaoran se dirija justo allí, donde sus amigos salieron de su campo visual.

7 años más tarde------------------------------------------

Escuchaba el constante sonido del despertador, pero por todo el sueño que tenía, lo intentó apagar. Agarró algo que al parecer era el despertador, y lo lanzó al suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no había lanzado el despertador, sino el jarrón que le hizo su sobrina, uno de los 5 que le regaló.

Se levantó a regañadientes, y vio el reloj de su habitación

¿las 9:45!- gritó. Se fue a la ducha, se bañó y lavó el cabello en 3 minutos (eso si es rápido n.nU), se vistió con una camisa que le quedaba muy bien, y se le veía en algunas ocasiones el ombligo. Era de color rosa pastel. Sus pantalones no eran tan ajustados, eran verde oscuro, y sus zapatillas eran verde pastel. Se veía muy bien vestida así, y apurada bajó las escaleras corriendo. Iba saludando a todo el que se le cruzaba, y todos luego de saludarla pensaban "otra vez tarde". Y es que, todos ya estaban acostumbrados a Sakura Kinomoto.

Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde, Tomoyo me va a matar- repetía mientras se subía a su suzuki vitara rojo (véanlo en google, pero solo el nombre, sin color), encendía y partía hacia la empresa de Tomoyo y de Eriol. Cuando legó, subió corriendo las escaleras, le ganó al ascensor, y entró avergonzada a una habitación, que para su sorpresa estaba vacía. Vio allí a una joven de igual porte que ella. Un poco menos esbelta, cabello hasta las caderas negro azabache, y unos preciosos ojos amatistas. Estaba abrasada y al parecer muy alegre junto a un joven alto, fuerte, cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos como un profundo mar. Era muy apuesto a los ojos se todas, y un perfecto galán

¿no voy a morir joven?- preguntó aliviada. Eriol y Tomoyo rieron con buenas ganas, y Sakura se quedó con cara de confundida

Sakura, jajaja, no me digas que se te olvido cambiar la hora- dijo entre carcajadas Eriol. Sakura puso cara de sorprendida para luego caer apoyada en la pared, con lagrimitas en los ojos. La pareja dejó de reír, y Sakura se levantó y se fue a sentar

Y con lo mucho que me apuré, por lo menos habría alcanzado a tomar desayuno- Eriol y Tomoyo se sentaron junto a ella con una gran sonrisa

Bueno, ven a desayunar con nosotros entonces- dijo Tomoyo sonriente

Muchas gracias Tomy, pero quiero terminar el 12º capítulo del libro, y si alcanzo a terminarlo antes de las 4 mejor, porque quedé de salir con John- dijo Sakura. Eriol puso cara seria al igual que Tomoyo cuando Sakura lo mencionó

Sakura, no tienes en mente nada romántico con él¿cierto?- preguntó Tomoyo

No, tú sabes muy bien que desde que él se fue, no pienso en eso- dijo tristemente Sakura. Tomoyo, al ver la tristeza de Sakura, agregó

Bien, quería decirte que el nuevo editor de tu libro llegará en pocos días- dijo, extrañamente con una sonrisa muy amplia

Ah, que bien. Solo espero que no sea uno de esos inútiles que se les cae la baba- dijo ella, pensativa. Tomoyo y Eriol rieron, porque recordaban como todos los editores de Sakura se quedaban babeando por ella, y ella ni se daba cuenta que era por ella

Claro que no, tu nuevo editor es el mejor de Hong Kong, y tiene muy buans críticas. Y te aseguro que no es del tipo que se le cae la baba, ya que es el soltero más codiciado de allá- reflexionó Tomoyo

Bueno, eso no me importa mucho- dijo ausentemente Sakura, pensando en el país de Hong Kong. Tomoyo, al ver el trance de Sakura, aprovechó para cuchichear con Eriol, cosas que Sakura no oyó

Buenas tardes- dijo una mujer igual de alta que Tomoyo y Sakura (eran del mismo porte) cabellos negros, en una cola de caballo larga, a diferencia de Tomoyo y Sakura, que tenían el cabello suelto. Tenía la tez blanca, y ojos cafés, no, rojos, como dos brillantes rubíes

Hola Tomy, Saku, Eriol, muy buenos días- dijo

Buenos días Mei- saludaron todos con una sonrisa

Saku¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?- preguntó Meiling curiosa y sorprendida. Sakura suspiró amargamente al recordar los minutos que pudo haber aprovechado para dormir

A Sakura se le olvidó otra vez cambiar la hora- dijo divertido Eriol. Meiling dio tal carcajada, que seguramente todo el edificio (tenía 9 pisos) la escuchó

Bueno, a cualquier persona le pasa- se defendió ella

De hecho no, solo te ocurre a ti Saku- se escuchó la voz de un hombre. Se vio entrar a la habitación a un hombre más alto que Eriol, fuerte, cabello negro y bellos ojos grises

Vamos Math, se supone que son mis amigos, y los amigos se apoyan- dijo Sakura, aparentando estar enojada

Será mejor que nos sentemos, están llegando todos- informó Eriol. Todos se sentaron al principio de la mesa, por ser los dueños completos de la empresa. Llegaron todos los accionistas, gerentes de los distintos departamentos, etc.

Cuando les faltaba medio año a todos (todos iban en el mismo curso) para ingresar a la universidad, entre todos, una tarde, idearon cosas. Eriol y Math comenzaron a diseñar juguetes. Tomoyo y Meiling ropa, y Sakura diferentes cosas, como cuentos, juegos de pc, y todo tipo de consolas.

_**--------------------------Flash Back----------------------------**_

**_Después de aquella tarde, se juntaban todos los miércoles exclusivamente para inventar cosas. Después de unos meses, tenía muchos productos de diferentes cosas._**

_**Ropa, juguetes, juegos, etc.**_

_**Quedaron en tratar de sacar al mercado todos sus productos, y jamás imaginaron que se llegaría a convertir en lo que ahora eran, la empresa más grande de China, Japón, Corea, y muchos otros países. Exportaban también a Occidente, donde recién estaban instalándose, pero ya tenían buenos resultados.**_

_**En ese instante decidieron que a eso se iban a dedicar el resto de sus vidas, a diseñar y crear cosas. Tomoyo se dedicó a la parte de moda, ayudada por Meiling. Eriol y Math a la parte de juguetes, y Sakura estaba sola en la parte de diseñar juegos de pc, consolas, etc.**_

_**------------------Fin Flash Back---------------**_

Sakura salió sin ánimos de la reunión. La alcanzaron todos sus amigos, con una sonrisa y una gotita en la nuca

Vamos Sakura. Eriol tiene razón, era mucho trabajo para ti sola- le dijo Meiling

Pero yo puedo sola con él. Nadie tiene imaginación aparte de yo para estas cosas- se quejó. Todos rieron, y Tomoyo divertida le informó

Sakura, la persona que te va a ayudar es de nuestra completa confianza, y también es tu nuevo editor- Sakura abrió impresionada los ojos, y luego agregó

Debe ser bueno como para que ustedes le dejaran trabajar conmigo SIN mi autorización- reflexionó ella, pensativa

Porque sabíamos que tu no ibas a aceptar, y ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo Tomoyo

Bueno, entonces que venga, y YO determinaré si es bueno o no- a todos les calló una gotita al escuchar a Sakura así. Ya eran las 13: 45 p.m. y nadie había almorzado. Sakura miró horrorizada la hora, y todos ya sabían lo que iba a decir

"¡se me hace tarde!"- pensó cada uno de ellos, y un instante después un grito movió ligeramente al edifico completo

¡se me hace tarde!- a todos los del edificio les corrió una gotita al reconocer el autor del grito, y pronto se veía humo en varios pasillos y en las escaleras (humo porque cuando Sakura corre deja humo en el camino n.nU). los amigos se Sakura vieron un suzuki vitara rojo partir a mucha velocidad

Aún no se como sigue viva- murmuró Tomoyo. Todos rieron ante esto, y se fueron calmadamente a almorzar a algún elegante restaurante (vamos, son los dueños de tremendas empresas¿Quién no haría eso?).

C.E.-----------------------------

Sakura abrió la puerta de su lujoso departamento, suspiró y sintió como la embestía un pero

Sí Kero, si te traje comida- dijo al sentir los lamidos de él en su mano. Él ladro contento, y se quitó de enzima de la escritora. (a veces voy a decir escritora, y otras empresaria, ok?). Sakura fue a la amplia cocina, y calentó un poco la carne del perro, que esperaba pacientemente a la entrada. Sakura vació la lata de carne en el plato de Kero, y se lo colocó en su 'pieza' (Kero tenía pieza propia, porque cuando Sakura compró el departamento, ella vivía con Tomoyo y Meiling, entonces el departamento tenía tres grandes piezas. Tomoyo se fue a vivir con Eriol, y Meiling con Math. Eriol y Tomoyo se iban a casar, y Meiling y Math solo eran novios, pero llevaban 6 felices años juntos. Una pieza, la que era de color lila, era para Kero, y la otra, la azul claro era para los invitados. Kero mantenía su pieza limpia (aunque suene increíble) porque sabía que si se hacía en ella Sakura lo castigaría sin comidas dulces, o por el estilo. Cada día salía a pasear con Sakura, y había veces en que Tomoyo pedía que Kero se quedara con ella unos días, para estar con él. Todos querían mucho a Kero, ya que Shaoran se lo regaló a Sakura una vez que fue para su cumpleaños, 3 años después de que se fuera, y Kero se encariñó con todos, menos con Shaoran. Tomoyo vivió artos años con Kero, por lo que lo quería mucho. Ç

Generalmente Kero se quedaba con Sakura, ya que era a la que más quería.

Kero sirvió mucho de ayuda para Sakura después de que Shaoran de fue, porque estaba deprimida, se sentía sola aunque estuvieran todos con ella, excepto Shaoran. Kero a la que más quería de todos los amigos era a Sakura, por eso vivía con ella. Después los quería q todos por igual, exceptuando a Shaoran, que lo detestaba, por alguna extraña razón

Al fin tengo tiempo para ti- dijo Sakura, sentándose en frente de su LAP TOP, y abriendo un programa especial que tenía en 'Mis Documentos'. Vio los capítulos de su libro, y pulsó donde decía: El primer Amor- 12º capítulo-.

Sakura escribía con el máximo sentimiento posible, hasta que se distrajo por un extraño ruido, que provenía de su celular. Levantó curiosa su SIEMENS M65 (un celular muy tecnológico, jeje, véanlo en www.google.cl, en imágenes), y vio que era la alarma que había puesto para acordarse de que tenía que salir con John. Como ya estaba vestida, guardó todo lo que había escrito, que fueron 34 paginas en 2 horas

"uf, hoy me excedí"- pensó Sakura con una gotita en la nuca, mientras apagaba su LAP TOP. Se dio cuenta gracias a su estómago, que rugía, que no había almorzado. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich de quedo derretido con jamón, se tomó un baso de Coca Cola, y se sentó a ver televisión mientras esperaba que John llegara

¿qué me miras?- le preguntó a Kero, que estaba viéndola con cara de: "cualquiera diría que comes liviano". Y era verdad, porque con el cuerpo que Sakura tenía, todos apuestan a que es modelo, o que si lo fuera, sería la mejor. Sakura había cambiado un poco a como era cuando chica, excepto por su actitud, que era igual.

Ahora era mucho más esbelta, y ese rostro ahora era más de mujer, no tan niña. Pero seguía teniendo ese aspecto tierno e infantil, lo que muchos hombres adoraban. Cuando terminó de comer, escuchó el timbre, y fue a abrir, encontrando en la entrada a un hombre, que era un poco más alto que Eriol, pero más bajo que Math. Se veía normal con respecto a fuerza, tenía el cabello negro opaco, y los ojos negros también. Tenía aspecto amable, y Sakura se corrió para hacerlo pasar

Hola John- dijo sonriendo. Él le sonrió 'seductoramente', claro que Sakura no lo notó. Lo hizo pasar, y ambos se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de Sakura

Supe que tendrías un nuevo editor- dijo él celosamente (obviamente, Sakura no noto esto)

Si, dijo suspirando. Sonó el teléfono, haciendo que Sakura contestara

Diga, departamento Kinomoto¿quién habla?- preguntó

¡Hola Tomoyo!- saludó ella alegremente. John sonrió al comprobar que Tomoyo era quien había llamado a Sakura, y no alguna otra persona (este tipo ya me esta cayendo mal ¬¬)

Pero, voy a estar ocupada y….- dialogaba con Tomoyo, pero esta parecía que estaba empeñada en convencerla quizás de qué- sí, sé que mi trabajo es más importante, pero….- se escuchaba un ruido muy raro del teléfono, al tiempo que Sakura respondía- ¿y porqué no me lo dijiste allá cuando….?- Sakura suspiró resignada, y John, preocupado, escuchó como aceptaba- está bien…..tú y Eriol me deben una semana de vacaciones….ahora me voy, adiós- Sakura colgó y miró a John algo preocupada

¿qué sucede?- preguntó él

Tengo que ir a la oficina a conocer a mi nuevo editor y compañero de trabajo. Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, ya conoces a Tomoyo- John sonrió forzadamente (sí, Sakura tampoco lo noto n.nU) y agregó

No importa, sé lo importante que es tu trabajo, y te comprendo- y viendo la sonrisa de Sakura, agregó en forma 'juguetona'- me debes una cena- Sakura yu él rieron, y John se fue unos momentos después.

Sakura se arregló (se abrigo, peinó, etc), y partió a la empresa.

Cuando llegó, escucho a su secretaria (luego de saludarla) hablar con una empleada del 9º piso (en ese piso estaba su oficina, y la de los demás)

Sí, es un bombón- decía su secretaria

Pues ojala la señorita Sakura se fije en eso, ya que le hace falta un buen hombre a su lado-Sakura sonrió ante esto, y se hizo presente en la escena, con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que las empleadas se quedaran rígidas

Rika¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Sakura?- le preguntó a la empleada, que era más baja que ella, tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, marrón y ojos del mismo color

Se-señorita Sakura, yo…- balbuceó asustada por que ella le hubiera escuchado

Vamos Rika, dime Sakura- la nombrada se sonrojó y sonrió. Era bien conocida la bondad y generosidad de Sakura en esa empresa, pero por lo poco que iba no muchos hablaban con ella

Bueno, Sakura- dijo tímidamente

Bien. Aunque tienes razón, pero por el momento no necesita a nadie más que a mi Kero y mis historias- dijo ella riendo. Rika y su secretaria también rieron, pero luego apareció Meiling muy contenta por el pasillo

Hola Rika, hola Naoko- saludó a las empleadas. Ambas respondieron el saludo respetuosamente

¿qué pasa Meiling?- preguntó Sakura

Tienes que venir a ver a tu nuevo editor- le dijo ella. Sakura la siguió algo curiosa. ¿Cuánto revuelto puede producir un hombre guapo? Llegó a la puerta, la abrió, y cuando vio a la persona que estaba allí la boca se le cayó al piso. Ese hombre no era guapo, era un Dios.

Era alto, fuerte, excelente físico (mucho más que Eriol, y ser como Eriol ya era un gran logro), cabello marrón, con las puntas que le llegaban hasta los ojos (como en el anime, no se si lo explique bien), y unos ojos espectacularmente como si fuera miel pura.

C.E.---------------------------

Estaba hablando con Eriol animadamente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Tomoyo y a Eriol, unos 2 o 3 años, por un viaje de negocios de ellos, que fueron a parar en Hong Kong.

Lewgó Meiling y lo ahorcó abrasándolo, como era su costumbre. A ella era a la que más seguido veía, ya que ella viajaba constantemente a Hong Kong para ver a sus padres. Saludó alegremente a Math, que no lo veía desde el mismo día de cumpleaños de Sakura. Estaba feliz, oyó como Meiling salía de la habitación y llamaba seguramente a Sakura. Se quedó con una sonrisa al frente de la puerta, esperando a que Sakura llegara. Todos veían divertidos como Shaoran esperaba, y pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron allí a una sorprendida Sakura.

Shaoran vio a una joven espectacularmente bella parada en la puerta, con los labios levemente abiertos. Su cabello castaño claro se movía al compás del viento, y sus puntas casi rubias jugaban con su rostro. Su bella figura estaba enmarcada por su ropa, que era impulsada hacia la derecha por el viento que se colaba por la ventana.

Sus bellos y sorprendidos ojos verdes lo embobaron al instante, brillaban de alegría, sorpresa, confusión y muchas cosas más, haciendo que parecieran esmeraldas

¿Saku?- preguntó Shaoran, embobado. Sakura sonrió al máximo esplendor de su bella sonrisa, y se le lanzó a los brazos

¡Shaoran!- gritó en sus brazos-"cumplió su promesa"- pensó con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro. Shaoran comenzó a girar con ella, elevándola. Todos veían esto muy contentos, y en el caso de Naoko (la secretaria de Sakura) y de Rika (la empleada del 9º piso) muy sorprendidas.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Que tal este capitulo?**

**Yo lo encontré muy bueno :P**

**Espero que me dejen reviews, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews por el cap anterior**

**Bueno, los agradecimientos:**

**Kary: Hola, me alegro que te guste el romance como a mi, jeje :P. bueno, aquí no explico como Meiling y Math se hacen novios, ni tampoco Tomoyo y Eriol, pero prometo revelarlo en el siguiente cap. Este básicamente lo dediqué a los sentimientos de Sakura, y a los hechos. Bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**serenity-princess: Hola, bueno, me alegro que te guste este fic, y a mi me da pena hacer sufrir a shao y a Saku, pero asi tiene que ser, jeje. Bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola watty, jeje :P. me alegro que te guste este fic, y espero verte pronto. Intentare actualizar pronto, y espero verte el próximo cap. Adiós!**

**Gabby: Hola, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, pero ni siquiera escribo tan bien, y tu si escribes bien, aunque recién estés empezando, al igual que yo. Bueno, espero verte pronto, y que este cap te guste más que el otro. Adiós!**

**pily14ccs: Hola, me alegro mucho que te guste este fic, y le doy las gracias a watery por decirte, espero que te siga gustando. Voy a actualizar tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo, espero verte, adiós!**

**Undine: Hola, bueno, supongo que tenías razón, no se vieron en mucho tiempo, pero tenía que pasar así n.nU. te prometo actualizar cuando pueda, y espero verte pronto. Adiós!**

**Bueno, fueron esas personas, y queria agradecerles un montón por su apoyo, y quería darles una información que quizás les agrade:**

_**Lean la historia de Azura Jekyll, titulada**: _**_La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca_****_. Está genial esta historia, la recomiendo._**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir aparte de que me dejen un review, me despido**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda----**


	4. 4º Estás conmigo, Junto a Mí

**Hola!**

**Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, y que este les guste lo mismo, y más!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y este cap quiero que en sus reviews (es importante que no se les olvide enviar un review, plz) me respondan esta pregunta:**

**¿Quieren que siga con la historia?**

**Por favor sean sinceros, tengo siertas dudas sobre si en verdads les gusta la historia. Si la mayoría dice que sí, que siga, pues bien, la seguiré. Pero si dicen que no, voy a comenzar a dudar más aún sobre seguir esta historia **

**Espero que les guste, y que me dejen su opinión y respuesta**

**Aquí van las aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO _es mío, es de CLAMP**

**_NO _hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

**Están hablando en otro idioma- **

_**-------------------Flash Back--------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla……**_

_**------------------Fin Flash Back---------------**_

_**-------------------C.E.-------------------**_

**Bueno, espero que no les queden dudas. Aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior:

¿Saku?- preguntó Shaoran, embobado. Sakura sonrió al máximo esplendor de su bella sonrisa, y se le lanzó a los brazos

¡Shaoran!- gritó en sus brazos-"cumplió su promesa"- pensó con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro. Shaoran comenzó a girar con ella, elevándola. Todos veían esto muy contentos, y en el caso de Naoko (la secretaria de Sakura) y de Rika (la empleada del 9º piso) muy sorprendidas.

4º Capítulo: Estás Conmigo, Junto a Mí 

Tomoyo veía sorprendida la facilidad con que ahora reía su querida Sakura. Se veía radiante, más viva. Todo eso lo logró Shaoran.

Antes de que él llegara, Sakura en algunos momentos se quedaba en blanco, con una triste sonrisa, recordando a su amado Shaoran, y a su mejor amigo.

Meiling veía sorprendida como su querido primo y amigo reía y sonreía a cada instante, siempre a Sakura.

Cuando iba a Hong Kong durante esos años, siempre lo veía serio y deprimido. Durante muchas tardes lloraba en su regazo, diciendo lo mucho que amaba y extrañaba a su querida Sakura.

Ese amor, aquel amor que sobrevivió por más de 5 años sin verse, solo aquella vez que él fue de sorpresa al cumpleaños de Sakura

_**-----------------------------Flash Back------------------------------**_

_**Estaba muy contenta, viendo a la agradecida Sakura recibir una montaña de regalos.**_

_**Estaban en la mansión de Tomoyo, le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa a Sakura, por su 15º cumpleaños. **_

_**Ella se mostraba muy agradecida, pero como todos los días desde que Shaoran se fue, le faltaba algo, ese brillo especial que solo él le podía porporsionar**_

**_Sakura, sé que ya te he dado bastantes regalos, según tú- todos rieron ante esto, y a Sakura le calló una gotita de la nuca (estaban con ellos todos, Rika, Naoko, Chijaru, Yamasaki, Eriol, Math, Meiling, Tomoyo y el hermano de Sakura y Yukito)- pero el más especial te lo daré en unos instantes- Sakura se sintió curiosa, pero no pudo preguntar ya que tocaron la campana de las 12:00 a.m. (no las doce del día, de la noche) ( en este fic YO digo que Sakura nació a las 12:00 a.m., ok? ¬¬). Todos se abalanzaron a saludarla, y comenzó un vals a sonar por todos lados. Sakura tenía lágrimas que aún no caían en los ojos. Sintió como sus padres la saludaban desde el cielo (su madre murió cuando era chica, pero su padre hace 1 año, cuando tenía 14). Cuando se puso en la pista para comenzar la primera pieza de baile, su hermano comenzó a acercársele, pero antes de que él llegara. Era un muchacho alto, con los cabellos rebeldes y de un extraño pero bello color marrón. Su mirada era de ilusión y infinita alegría. Era de una miel pura, que la capturaron en la primera mirada, esa mirada dulce, decidida y tranquila que le dirigía. No pudo fijarse en el resto de él, porque se quedó pegada a sus ojos._**

_**-------------------------------C.E.-----------------------------**_

_**Apresúrate Shaoran, la melodía está empezando- lo apuró una feliz Tomoyo. Luego de que se abrasaran, Shaoran emprendió decidido hacia el centro de la pista, acercándose a la joven que amaba en gran cantidad. Se volvió a enamorar con más intensidad cuando volvió a ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas, que lo miraban sorprendida**_

"_**me reconoció"- pensó Shaoran feliz. Cuando estuvo a su lado le ofreció el brazo, pidiendo la primera pieza de baile. Ella aceptó aún mirando perdida sus ojos miel. Comenzaron una pieza muy romántica, haciendo que bailaran pegado.**_

_**Touya veía desde la habitación del d-jey (no se como se escribe, pero uds. Cachan el D-jey, el tipo que pone la música y esas cosas, cierto?) amarrado como su hermana bailaba pegada junto al 'mocoso'. Cuando intentó separarlos a gritos, entre Eriol, Math, Meiling y Tomoyo lo amarraron y lo lloebaron hasta la habitación del D-jey, que era Yukito. Yukito veía sonriendo a su celoso amigo, pero estaba más ocupado viendo la romántica escena de Sakura y Shaoran.**_

**_Sakura miraba esos ojos sin pensar en nada, solo sintiendo. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el pecho de su acompañante. La pieza estaba dando fin, Shaoran la hizo darse una vuelta sobre sí, la cogió de la cintura haciendo que ella se echara hacia atrás, y se acercó a su rostro (no sé si me entendieron. Es esa típica pieza, donde al final la mujer queda casi acostada, afirmada por él, y él se acerca y la besa, ok?), y susurró _**

_**Feliz cumpleaños, querida Saku- Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de él en su nariz. Se sintió morir cuanto sintió como él se acercaba, y su nariz rozó con la de él cuando sus labios se juntaron. Sakura no pensó cuando, como y porqué, cuando ambos se besaban tiernamente. Cuando todo iba a pasar al cielo, Sakura oyó un grito que la izo caer al suelo, vio la furiosa figura de su hermano saltando, atado en todo el torso. Tenía la vena muy salida cuando se acercaba a ellos. Estaba arrastrando a Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamasaki y Math, que intentaron que no interrumpiera el feliz momento. Sakura se levantó asustada, Shaoran se volteó hacia ella y le murmuró**_

_**Nos vemos en el jardín, cuando puedas salir de aquí- dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, que derritió a Sakura**_

_**Claro que sí, Shaoran- su nombre sonó tan bien en los labios de la chica, que Shaoran casi cae. Todos vieron como Shaoran se dirigía a la salida que iba al jardín. Sakura esperaba sudando a que su hermano llegara, pero llegó Yukito a tratar de razonar con él. Entre todos detuvieron a Touya, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sakura salió por el mismo camino que Shaoran. **_

_**Sakura lo buscaba con la mirada, con el corazón latiendo a tal velocidad que apenas podía respirar. Sintió unos cálidos y conocidos brazos rodear su cintura, y corrió la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola con un pecho masculino, que latía tan rápido como el de ella. Te extrañé mucho Shaoran, te extrañé mucho- lloró ella, dándose vuelta para abrasarlo. Unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, haciendo que Shaoran se preocupara**_

_**¿no estás feliz?- le preguntó dulcemente**_

_**Claro que estoy feliz…..¿como no estar feliz, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Shao, eres todo para mi- le susurró ella. Él la miró dulcemente, derritiendo nuevamente a la joven de ojos esmeraldas**_

**_Te amo, te amo tanto- dijo él. Ella se puso en puntillas, acercando el rostro del chico con sus manos. Él espero y accedió de inmediato al cálido y agradable contacto, besándose con mucho amor_**

_**Debemos volver, no quiero que tu hermano me extermine- m urmuró él, pensativo. Sakura rió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, y de la mano de su amado volvieron a la fiesta.**_

_**Luego de eso Shaoran le entregó su regalo. Un bello perro recién nacido, tenía el pelo del color del sol, lo que sorprendió a muchos. Shaoran le dijo que lamentablemente ya tenía nombre, pero que se lo podía intentar cambiar si quería**_

_**Jamás cambiaría algo que tu me des- le susurró ella, antes de besarlo. Ahora a ninguno de los dos les importaba que estuvieran todos presentes, solo que su amor perdurara**_

_**Su nombre es Kerberos- el perro ladró con un sonido algo extraño, a que era un cachorro**_

_**Te diré Kero, ¿te parece?- el perro ladró dos veces, como si le entendiera. Todos rieron ante esto, y 3 días después Sakura estaba llorando en el aeropuerto, porque Shaoran le explicó que tenía que volver.**_

_**-----------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------**_

Envidiaba al amor de su primo y amiga, estaba muy feliz con Math, y sabía que se amaban mucho. Pero nada era comparado con el amor que Sakura y Shaoran tenían.

Vio como Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaban por un comentario de Math

Yo siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos- dijo pensativo, aunque con una mini sonrisa de picardía. Para sacar a sus amigos de esa situación, Tomoyo agregó

Bueno, ya que Shaoran va a ser tu nuevo editor y compañero de trabajo, cuéntanos Shaoran, ¿cómo te decidiste a practicar esa carrera?-

Bueno, siempre me gustó mucho el tema de libros. Y bueno, cuando vi el anuncio de su empresa en el diario, supe que sería un buen trabajo para mí, ya que soy muy bueno en computación y por lo que todos me dicen, bueno inventado historias de acción. Mi madre me dio permiso para venir a Japón a trabajar, pero me costó mucho convencer a los del concilio- Sakura recordó que fue petición del Concilio que Shaoran se fuera, por lo que les tenía cierto resentimiento

Con todo esto, ¿A dónde te estás quedando?- preguntó Eriol

En el hotel Yukisnata (no se me ocurre otro nombre, ok? n.nU)- contestó

¡pero hombre, ese es el hotel más caro de la ciudad- dijo preocupado Math. Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros, sin nada más que decir

En mi departamento tengo una pieza que sobra, ¿porqué no te instalas ahí?- se ofreció Sakura, esperanzada de poder compartir más con él

Pero, sería muy aprovechador de mi parte- negó Shaoran, sonrojado

No, enserio, ¿como no darle mi completo apoyo a mi mejor amigo?- le sonrió Sakura. Se quedaron mirando sonriendo a los ojos, yu Shaoran al final aceptó

Pero yo pagaré mis gastos- Sakura, al saber que no podía contradecirlo, agregó

No tengo forma de convencerte de lo contrario, ¿cierto?-

No- sonrió Shaoran. Todos siguieron comiendo felices, Shaoran y Sakura por volverse a ver, y sus amigos por lo felices que se encontraban ambos (Sakura y Shaoran).

C.E.-----------------------------

Sakura entró riendo a su departamento junto con Shaoran. Hablaban de puras tontería, como cuando eran niños.

Shaoran se fijó en todos los lujos de Sakura (todos tendrían esos lujos si tuvieran toda esa plata, no?), y lo que más le gustó fue el enorme ventanal que mostraba casi toda la enorme ciudad de Tokio.

Tenía una cortina (ese ventanal) que lo podía cubrir fácilmente durante las mañanas y noches, para que no entrara ruido si ella no quería.

Sakura se sentía tremendamente feliz, volver a ver a su amigo y amado.

Shaoran se sentó riendo a carcajadas en el sofá, mientras que Sakura caía al suelo sentada, sin respirar por culpa de la risa. Cuando ya se calmaron Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran

Vaya que me he perdido de cosas mientras me fui- dijo tristemente Shaoran. Sakura lo miró queriendo negarlo, pero era verdad. Había sufrido mucho la falta de él durante esos años

Bueno, no hablemos de cosas que ya pasaron, y vamos a comer- Shaoran le sonrió y aceptó

Pero yo cocino, no quiero morir envenenado- le bromeó él, como cuando eran niños. Sakura reaccionó de la misma forma que como lo habría echo hace 7 años

¡no cocino mal!- ambos rieron, y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Sakura se puso su traje de cocina, mientras que Shaoran se quitaba la chaqueta, haciendo que por su delgada camisa se notaran sus bien formados músculos

B-bueno, ¿qué c-cocinamos?- preguntó algo nerviosa Sakura. No estaba acostumbrada a tener hombres tan guapos es su departamento

Hace mucho que no pruebo tus comidas, ¿qué tal si me sorprendes?- Sakura le sonrió, y sus sonrisa se opacó cuando él agregó- vale la pena morir joven, ¿no?- Sakura se abalanzó sobre él, queriendo pisarlo, pero él se corrió, haciendo que ella chocara con un mueble de la cocina. Él rió mientras que ella maldecía a ese mueble, con cosas como:

No sé quién te necesita, eres un traidor- estas cosas las decía en voz baja, haciendo que Shaoran riera más aún. Se le lanzó encima, haciendo que él cayera por el sillón, llevándola a ella con él. Rodaron riendo por la sala, hasta que Shaoran se impuso sobre Sakura, decidido (cuando digo: Shaoran se impuso sobre Sakura, me refiero a que él quedó sobre Sakura, sin dejar que ella siguiera rodando). Muy tarde fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca de sus rostros, porque sus pensamientos dejaron de funcionar, dando paso a que se embriagaran con los ojos del otro. Shaoran perdió las fuerzas lentamente, haciendo que no contenga su propio peso, cayendo lentamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura sentía como el rostro de Shaoran se acercaba, y como cada vez su peso iba en aumento. Pero no la aplastaba ni le dolía, era una calidez que de a poco iba en aumento. Era agradable sentir el cuerpo de Shaoran sobre el suyo.

Cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó más, respirando entrecortadamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió un roce en los labios, y lamentó mucho el hecho de que tocaran el timbre.

Shaoran y ella tardaron en reaccionar por completo, pero al 4º sonada reaccionaron ambos, despegando la mirada de los ojos del otro. Shaoran se quitó avergonzado de encima de Sakura, muy sonrojado, ella se paró con la cabeza gacha, y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con la mirada contenta de John. Cuando John subió la mirada para verla, vio sentado en el sillón a un hombre muy apuesto (aunque sea hombre, todos se dan cuenta, no?)

H-hola John, ¿qué…?¿sucedió algo malo?- Sakura tenía la lenbgua enredada, no sabía que decir, porque su mente aún se encontraba perdida en los ojos de su amigo de la infancia

Hola Sakura- intentó sonar lo más normal que pudo, pero su voz le traicionó (Sakura no se dio cuenta), Shaoran se dio cuenta de esto, y frunció el seño- bueno, quería decirte que voy a salir durante una semana a Corea a visitar a mi familia- dijo algo decepcionado

Ah, que bien- Sakura no sabía que decir, pero al ver la cara confundida de John agregó- l-lo digo p-por tu familia- John asintió algo confundido- "¿de qué rayos me habla este sujeto?"- pensaba. Y es que en ese momento le preguntaban su nombre y contestaba: Shaoran

Bueno, solo te vine a avisar para que no vallas conmigo mañana a cenar- al ver la cara de Sakura agregó- ¿recuerdas que teníamos una cena, cierto?- preguntó algo receloso

"¿cena, ¿Qué es cena?"- pensó- claro, lamento mucho eso. Pero cuando vuelvas podría ser- ya no sabía lo que decía, solo quería que ese sujeto se fuera, para que la dejara seguir viendo los hermosos ojos miel de su amigo

Claro, bueno, adiós- se despidió, hizo un ademán de acercarse a besarle la mejilla, pero Sakura le cerró la puerta en la cara, aunque claro, sin darse cuenta.

Shaoran sonrió

"A veces puede ser tan despistad"- pensó divertido- "así que John, ¿ah?"- pensó algo celoso- "vamos a divertirnos con él, jeje"- pensó con malicia reflejada en los ojos. Sakura se volteó hacia Shaoran, y vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de Shaoran, loo que casi la hacen caer. Se dirigió a la cocina muy sonrojada y confundida

Bueno, voy a cocinar- informó. Shaoran se levantó y se dispuso a ayudarla. Rieron mucho durante la preparación de la comida. Estaban conversando alegremente en el living, cuando sienten un extraño olor

Eso huele a……-intentó adivinar Sakura

¡quemado!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, parándose y corriendo a la cocina. Allí se hallaba su cena, quemándose en el horno. Ambos suspiraron, se miraron y rieron

¿Dónde está el teléfono y la guía?- preguntó Shaoran

Está al lado del sofá azul- indicó Sakura, algo confundida. Cuando Shaoran salió de la cocina (Sakura no sabía para qué, y ustedes tampoco, jeje :P) ella se puso a limpiar la 'cena' que estaba en el horno. Justo cuando terminó (fue muy rápida, por si acaso) Shaoran llegó con una gran sonrisa

¿qué pasa?- preguntó confusa

Pues, nuestra cena está andando por la ciudad, y nos espera una noche de cine- explicó sonriendo

¡mira eso!- señaló Sakura, hacia la enorme ventana que tenía el departamento (ventana o ventanal, creo que da lo mismo n.nU)

¿qué?- Shaoran se volteó curioso, y cuando se volteó para ver a Sakura, esta le lanzó harina en la cara. Divertido, cogió un puñado de harina y se lo arrojó en la cama, pero Sakura dio uso a sus grandes habilidades para la gimnasia y lo esquivó fácilmente

Con que con esa andamos- dijo Shaoran. Comenzó a corretear a Sakura con la bolsa de harina por todo el departamento. Ella reía feliz y corría de él. Se escondió detrás de su cama, que era un box Prim (no sési sepan cual es, es esa cama tremenda, con dos colchones y son muy cómodos) blanco, con adornos dorados de cerezos.

Te voy a encontrar- escuchó la voz de Shaoran. Cuando iba pasando por su lado no se fijó en ella, y Sakura le hizo una zancadilla, haciéndolo caer con paquete y todo al suelo. Cogió el paquete, y tranquilamente se sentó en la espalda del chico, inmovilizándolo

Sakura, no vas a hacer lo que yo creo que vas a hacer, ¿cierto?- preguntó temeroso. Sakura rió a modo de respuesta, y cuando estaba dispuesta a vaciarle el contenido del paquete a Shaoran, él se levantó con ella en la espalda, al parecer sin ningún problema (para que vean su fuerza, eso no es muy fácil de hacer n.nU)

¡bájame!- le exigió Sakura. Shaoran rió imitando su voz, y ella solo alegó más. Cuando tocaron la puerta, Shaoran vio la cortina y sonrió malvadamente

¿qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó ella temerosa, mientras él la llevaba hacia la cortina, que estaba junto al ventanal

¿yo, ¡oh, nada malo!- dijo él. Cuando llegó a la cortina, amarró a Sakura con ella, recibiendo muchas quejas

¿Qué desea?- le preguntó a el muchacho, que debía tener 15, que tocaba la puerta con cosas en las manos. El joven se asustó al ver al chino, porque este tenía la cara y el cuerpo cubiertos de harina, lo que lo hacía parecer un fantasma. El joven botó todo al suelo, y salió corriendo, bajando por las escaleras. Shaoran lo vio sorprendido, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Recogió las pizzas que el chico había botado a sus pies, y entró con una sonrisa a la habitación. Un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza cuando sintió algo helado sobre él. Instantes después vio como Sakura reía a carcajadas, señalándolo. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo había bañado en agua helada

¡Sakura!- gritó. Ante esto Sakura rió más, caminando hacia una habitación. Shaoran la vio venir con una toalla en las manos, y al parecer arrepentida, pero con una tierna sonrisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara- está bien, te perdono- accedió. Sakura se lke tiró encima contenta, y le entregó la toalla

Toma, ponte esta ropa. Es de mi hermano, así que creo que te quedará bien- Shaoran puso cara rara, y Sakura agregó- a menos que quieras usar vestido- Shaoran se sonrojó y Sakura rió

¿ese es el baño?- preguntó señalando la habitación en donde anteriormente Sakura había entrado.

Cuando volvió al living, vio a Sakura con cara pálida, con la carátula de la película en las manos

¿No me digas que aún le temes a las películas de terror?- preguntó divertido. Sakura levantó la mirada para verlo, y al verlo se sorprendió la ropa de Touya le quedaba muy bien. La camisa sin mangas pegada a su tórax, los pantalones estaban un poco debajo de la cintura, y se veían muy sueltos. A Sakura le tardó un poco en responder la lengua, porque la vista que tenía de Shaoran era (en palabras femeninas) un Dios

Ehh…..un poco- dijo con una gotita. Sharoan solo negó con la cabeza. Pusieron la tele grande (la más grande que tenía Sakura) en frente del sofá azul marino, y pusieron en DVD abajo, junto a la película.

Prepararon cabritas, bebidas y demás, y los depositaron en una fuente (las cabritas en una y las otras cosas de comer en otra otras cosas de comer como chocolates, papas fritas, etc. y obviamente la bebida la llevaron en vasos). Apagaron las luces, cerraron las cortinas del ventanal y pusieron PLAY. La

Al principio de la película Sakura pensó confiada

"vaaa, esto no da miedo"- luego de que en una escena saltara de miedo, recapacitó- "bueno, solo un poco"- vio sorprendida como a Shaoran ni le afectaban estas escenas, en cambio a ella la hacían saltar y temblar.

Cuando ya había pasado ¼ de la película, Sakura temblaba abrasando sus piernas, que las había subido al sillón. Cuando estaban en la mitad de la película, Sakura comenzó a abrasar a Shaoran asustada, pero luego se soltaba y luego lo volvía a abrasar en una escena de terror.

Cuando faltaba ¼ de película por terminar, Sakura abrasaba a Shaoran como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras que Shaoran la veía con una gotita y sonrojado.

En un instante, para no ver las escenas más terribles, Sakura se quedó mirando el rostro de Shaoran, que lo encontraba mucho más interesante.

Shaoran se preocupó por Sakura, ya que había dejado de mirar la película y de saltar. La miró y se encontró con sus bellos ojos verdes. Se olvidó de la película, y su tersa piel lo llamaba. Con una mano acarició su bello y sonrojado rostro. Embelesado, comenzó a acercarse a ella, oliendo su embriagante perfume, que lo atraía como si fuera una red, una viciosa red llena de bondad, amor, y muchas más cosas bellas.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando él tocó su rostro, y cuando se iba acercando la atacó una enorme sensación demasiado agradable como para ignorar. El perfume de Shaoran la obligó a cerrar los ojos, porque sus fuerzas la abandonaron en ese momento. Shaoran vio como ella cerraba los ojos, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Sakura sintió algo muy cálido en sus labios, algo embriagante como el más fuerte de los licores.

Sintió el sabor dulce del chocolate en los labios de Shaoran, combinándose con los del propio.

Su lengua saboreó la de él, entregándose a un verdadero beso, que al principio fue dulce y tierno, pero se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado y salvaje.

Cuando sus cuerpos necesitaban aire, se separaron lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, juntando en pequeños y cortos besos sus labios.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran despertó y encontró a Sakura a su lado, acostada (no habían echo nada malo no malo, pero……eemmm, como decirlo, bn, nada de parejas, ok? ¬¬, mentes sucias). Se veía preciosa dormida. Su respiración era lenta y seguida. Sus cabellos se enrulaban levemente junto a su rostro. Se levantó con una sonrisa, preparó el desayuno. Comió el suyo, y le dejó uno a los pies de Sakura, para que cuando despertara no tuviera que prepararlo.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Que tal este cap?**

**Bueno, sé que solo hablé de la relación de Sakura y Shaoran, pero, a que no les gusto?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews por el cap anterior**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, y plz, no olviden responder la pregunta que hice al principio. La voy a repetir: ¿Quieren que siga con la historia?**

**Plz sean sinceros, y no olviden responderla**

**Necesito opiniones! T.T**

**Bueno, ahora a los agradecimientos:**

**serenity-princess: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te haya gustado, y más que el anterior, jeje :P. yo creo que a nadie le cae bn el tipo que anda con Saku ¬¬, lo comienzo a odiar, pero LAMENTABLEMENTE es esencial para la relación S+S u.uU. Bueno, espero verte, adiós!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola watty, que bueno que te haya gustado ese cap, y espero que este te guste mucho más, jeje. Sabes, tienes buenas ideas, voy a hacer que ese tarado se caiga (John) MUAJAJA…errr, omite mi risa, ok? n.nU. bueno, espero verte eñl próximo cap, adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: hola, que bueno que te gustara, y yo tmb adoro el auto de Saku, jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y por tus deseos, espero que nos veamos pronto, adiós prima!**

**Undine: hola, bueno, habría sido muy malo que no se vieran n.nU. bueno, ojala nos veamos, adiós!**

**Kary: hola, gracias por tu review! Jaja, no se como fue que se me ocurrió eso de tecno-niña y niño Hawai, pero bueno, ahí esta n.nU. me alegro de que ese cap te haya gustado, y espero verte en el próximo cap. Bueno, gracias por tu review, adiós!**

**Chouri: hola, gracias por tu review!. Bueno, espero que ahora me dejes reviews n.nU, y que te siga gustando mucho esta historia. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, ya que hablo todo el tiempo de Sakura y Shaoran. Bueno, espero verte el próximo cap, adiós!**

**Gracias a todos ustedes, por apoyarme, seguir en la historia, y espero que les guste, y que digan que no quieren que esta historia desaparezca, jeje n.nU**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir aparte de que me dejen un review, me despido. **

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	5. 5º Todo es Como Antes Aún

**¡Hola!**

**Que tal el cap anterior?**

**Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, al fin actualice, espero que este cap les guste mucho:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO _es mío**

**_NO _ago esto con fines de lucro ni NADA por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

**Están hablando en otro idioma**

**------------------Flash Back------------------**

**Bla, bla, bla……**

**-----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------**

**----------------------C.E.-----------------**

**Aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior: 

Al día siguiente, Shaoran despertó y encontró a Sakura a su lado, acostada (no habían echo nada malo (no malo, pero……eemmm, como decirlo, bn, nada de parejas, ok?) ¬¬, mentes sucias). Se veía preciosa dormida. Su respiración era lenta y seguida. Sus cabellos se enrulaban levemente junto a su rostro. Se levantó con una sonrisa, preparó el desayuno. Comió el suyo, y le dejó uno a los pies de Sakura, para que cuando despertara no tuviera que prepararlo.

5º Capítulo: Todo es Como Antes Aún

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando un agradable olor la inundó.

Se levantó con pereza, y a sus pies vio un exquisito desayuno.

Sonriendo lo comió, y luego levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared

¡¡¡¿¿¿Las10:43?- gritó horrorizada. Dejó la bandeja en la cocina, se bañó, se vistió, y comenzó a correr por las escaleras. Sus pantalones holgados le permitían ir bastante rápido, pero frenó cuando casi se impacta con una señora de avanzada edad

Sakura, cálmate y escúchame- le dijo ella amablemente, con una sonrisa divertida

Lo siento mucho señora Munoyama, es que se me hace tarde- se disculpó apenada la chica

Sakura, hoy es sábado- le informó la señora. Sakura se quedó de piedra, y la señora siguió su ascenso, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

No es justo- se lamentó ella, cayendo sentada al suelo

¿Cómo se te olvidan los días de la semana?- escuchó una voz muy divertida al frente de ella. Levantó la mirada y allí vio a su mejor amiga, a Tomoyo

¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- le preguntó con lagrimitas en los ojos, levantándose

Pensé que lo recordarías. ¿Cómo estuvo ayer la noche?- le preguntó curiosa

¿ayer?- preguntó ella. Se sonrojó mucho cuando recordó todo lo que pasó con Shaoran

Si, ayer- recalcó Tomoyo, con mirada perspicaz

Eehh……n-nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?- evadió nerviosa

Bueno, no importa- sonrió Tomoyo- hoy vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas, y tú vienes con nosotros- ordenó Tomoyo

No, por favor, todo menos eso- suplicó asustada Sakura

¡Que bueno que te parezca genial, te veré a las 2: 15 p.m.- Sakura comenzó a ascender hacia su departamento, donde se puso a escribir en su LAP TOP.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del departamento de Sakura lentamente. Cuando entró dejó algunas bolsas en la cocina, y escuchaba un sonido de teclas. Cuando miró levemente la habitación de Sakura, allí estaba ella, con los audífonos puestos y escribiendo en su LAP TOP. Sonrió, se encaminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a cocinar.

Sakura estaba muy ensimismada escribiendo, describiendo los sentimientos de un personaje en ese momento.

Salió de su 'trance' cuando un exquisito olor llegó a su nariz. Su estomago rugió en ese momento, y escuchó una risa proveniente de la cocina. Se sonrojó y fue a ver quién estaba cocinando

No tienes porqué reírte de mí, Shaoran- le reclamó

No me río de ti, me río de tu estómago-

¡eso es lo mismo!- volvió a reclamar ella

Bueno, lo siento señorita Sakura- dijo con voz de niño pequeño

Bueno, voy a perdonarte la vida por esta vez. ¿qué cocinas?- preguntó hambrienta

Pasta- dijo sonriendo

¡ahhhh, muchas gracias- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos

Tomoyo me dijo que íbamos a ir de compras, ¿sigue igual que antes?- preguntó temeroso, sirviendo dos platos de pasta

Siiii- dijo Sakura, con lagrimitas

Eso será un desastre- susurró Shaoran

Por lo menos ahora se contiene un poco, para no molestar a Eriol- agregó Sakura, sentándose en la mesa con él

Pero como no lo quiere molestar a él…- comenzó Shaoran

Nos molesta a nosotros- terminó Sakura, ambos con gotitas en la nuca

No, Tomoyo nunca cambiará- suspiró Shaoran, y ambos recordaron momentos del pasado, en que ella los arrastraba a las tiendas, los hacía probarse distintas ropas y los grababa con su cámara, llamando a Shaoran 'chico kawai' y a Sakura 'la flor más linda de primavera', solo que como el tiempo había pasado, eso casi había pasado al olvido

Y…¿Quién era ese chico?- preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad

¿Quién?- intentó recordar Sakura, pero lo único que recordaba de la noche pasada eran los besos de Shaoran y sus ojos

El que te vino a ver anoche, que dijo que se iba a Corea por su familia, y al parecer habían quedado a cenar- Sakura no notó en su mirada una punzada de celos, pero el se supo controlar

Ahhh, creo que era John- intentó adivinar Sakura, ya que no recordaba nada

¿creo?- repitió Shaoran divertido. Sakura se sonrojó por su falta de atención, pero con la sonrisa de Shaoran se tranquilizó- no me simpatizó para nada- agregó recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados

¿hoe?- su gesto hizo reír a Shaoran, pero asintió y Sakura agregó- pero si ni siquiera hablaste con él-

Voy a guardar mis comentarios, pero no significa que lo trataré bien- advirtió con una sonrisa juguetona

Eres raro, Shao- dijo ella divertida, completamente idiotizada por sus ojos

Lo se- dijo presumido, ambos rieron, y luego salieron para reunirse con Tomoyo y Eriol, en la entrada del edificio

-----------------------------C.E.---------------------------------

Eriol suspiraba con resignación, no, Tomoyo jamás cambiaría, y eso le agradaba de ella.

Se estaban arreglando para ir a buscar a Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo estaba de aquí para allá, murmurando cosas como "me alegro tanto que vuelvan a estar juntos. ¡oh, será tan genial grabarlos a ambos, es esperado mucho esta oportunidad, no voy a dejarla pasar así como así". Eriol solo negaba divertido, y cuando su novia pasó delante de él, la cogió por la cintura y la besó lentamente, provocando que los libros que cargaba Tomoyo cayeran al piso, y los brazos de esta pasaran al cuello de Eriol, mientras él la abrasaba cariñosamente por la espalda, y la besaba como si no hubiera prisa, cuando esto pasó por la mente de Tomoyo, hizo que se separaran lentamente, y susurrando le dijo

Eres maravilloso- Eriol le sonrió, besando la punta de su nariz

Tu también lo eres- luego de eso, se encaminaron hacia el auto, se subieron y marcharon hacia el departamento de Sakura, que ahora compartía con Shaoran

Cuando llegaron al edificio, llevaban 7 minutos de retraso, por lo que pensaron que ellos estarían enfadados.

Entraron apuradísimos a la sala de espera, pero ni rastro de ellos

Parece que Saura tampoco cambia- susurró divertido Eriol

Nop, nada cambia- dijo feliz Tomoyo, al ver bajar a Sakura con Shaoran riendo por las escaleras, y todos les miraban contentos

Hasta que bajan- llamó su atención Tomoyo. Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron rígidos, y vieron el reloj del lugar

Oh oh, ¡lo siento!- se disculpó Sakura

No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros también llegamos tarde- la tranquilizó Eriol. Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron aliviados

Vamos, las tiendas ya van a cerrar- apuró Tomoyo

Ehh…Tomoyo, recién son las 3- dijo Sakura confundida. Tomoyo tapó su boca con estrellas en sus ojos, y su risa inundo todo el lugar

Hohohohohohoho- a todos sus amigos les corrió una gotita, y se fueron al auto, para partir con rumbo al centro comercial más grande de Tokio, donde Tomoyo torturaría a sus amigos, arrastrándolos de tienda en tienda, y comprándoles ropa.

----------------------------------------C.E.---------------------------------------

Cuando ya salían de la 6º tienda de ropa en la que Tomoyo les compró, por supuesto, más ropa, Sakura y Shaoran se lanzaron a la primera banca que vieron, mientras que Eriol se sentaba junto a ellos, pero más disimuladamente

¡vamos, no exageren, ¡tan solo han sido 6 tiendas!- dijo Tomoyo, sin una muestra de cansancio- ¡y ya quiero verlos con el conjunto de verano!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, y las manos juntas en su pecho

Por favor no- suspiraron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo

Esta bien, ahora iremos a una tienda de su gusto, y luego a comprar ropa, ¿OK?- preguntó Tomoyo. A Shaoran y Sakura se les iluminaron los ojos, y Eriol abrasó a su novia por detrás

¡a la tienda de peluches!- dijo Sakura entusiasmada

Esta bien, pero luego de eso iremos a comprar más ropa, hohohohoho- a todos les volvió a caer una gotita, mientras que se encaminaban hacia la tienda de peluches.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura se abalanzó hacia un oso del porte de ella pero mucho más alto, blanco y muy blandito. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, y se abrasó a él. Era una imagen muy tierna de ver, y mientras todos reían por Sakura, Shaoran se quedó viéndola, sin poder quitar esa mirada de su rostro

Pensamientos de Shaoran

¿Qué es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué ayer la besé?

Eran tan dulces sus labios, y siguen siendo tan hermosos sus ojos, como los recordaba.

No entiendo esto, se supone que mi prometida va a estar esperándome en Hong Kong, pero………no quiero irme y dejarla aquí otra vez, no quiero seguir soñándola, quiero tenerla en carne y hueso, solo para mí.

¿La sigo amando acaso, ¿acaso ese sentimiento no fue enterrado?

_No, el amor NUNCA muere, JAMÁS podrá ser enterrado, y tu nunca podrás olvidarlo _(contestó una voz en su cabeza)

Entonces, lo que yo sentía por ella, ¿era amor? (le preguntó a la voz que anteriormente le había respondido)

_Querrás decir, lo que tu SIENTES por ella, es amor_

(se sorprendió por esa pregunta y se sonrojó)

Fin de los Pensamientos de Shaoran

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el rostro de Sakura se volteó y lo quedó mirando, y como siempre, sonriendo.

Sus vistas se encontraron, sus ojos se conectaron en algo tan profundo que no veían nada más, solo el color de los ojos del otro.

Pero ese hermoso y curioso contacto fue roto por alguien. Un hombre alto, algo robusto, cabello café grisáceo y ojos negros se paró en frente de Sakura, mirándola, probablemente, con lujuria

Hola preciosa, me llamo Sthepan, ¿y tu?- Sakura se puso nerviosa con su presencia, pero con lo buena que es le sonrió algo confundida

Kinomoto Sakura- el hombre tomó su mano y la besó, contacto que no agradó nada a Sakura

Un bello nombre para una bella flor, preciosa- le guiñó un ojo, y Sakura vio detrás de el un aura de fuego total, y a un Shaoran dentro de ella (pobre de Sthepan n.nU)- ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?- Sakura ya no se concentraba en aquel hombre, solo estaba atenta a lo que Shaoran hacía. Vio decepcionada como Shaoran cogía un jarrón, y quitaba la mirada de ella

Ho, creo que……- Sakura no pudo continuar su respuesta, porque vio como Shaoran se acercaba al tipo (que seguía agachado) y le botaba el contenido del jarrón sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se parara abruptamente, mientras que toda la gente del local estallaba en carcajadas y Shaoran ponía una sonrisa inocente

¡tarado, ¿¡que pretendías con eso?- apuntó a Shaoran con el dedo, mientras se le acercaba con pose de pelea

Tarado tú, ¿piensas pegarme dentro de la tienda?- preguntó Shaoran con tono de burla

¡salgamos ahora mismo!- amenazó Sthepan

Si tu quieres- Sakura y sus amigos vieron un poco asustados como Sthepan se le abalanzaba, y como shaorna lo paraba y le mandaba un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo inmóvil

Ay lo siento, ¿te hice daño?- se burló Shaoran, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos

Creo que esto va a ser divertido- anunció Eriol, pero Sakura avanzó un poco, cogió a Shaoran del brazo y los 4 salieron corriendo del lugar.

Cuando ya estaban fuera de vista, pararon a descansar en una banca

¿Por qué hiciste eso Shao?- preguntó algo enojada Sakura

Porque estas con nosotros ahora, aparte ese sujeto no me da buena espina- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Es verdad Sakura, se notaba a leguas que no tenía buenas intenciones contigo- aseguró Eriol algo serio

Bueno, olvidémoslo, ¿si?- preguntó Tomoyo, y los 3 asintieron

¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Eriol

¡si, ¡hay que seguir comprando ropa!- dijo Tomoyo, con los ojos como estrellas nuevamente. Sakura y Shaoran le mandaron miradas asesinas a Eriol, que solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertido.

-----------------------------C.E.---------------------------

5 horas después de haber salido del departamento, estaban llegando totalmente agotados, Eriol y Tomoyo los habían dejado en la entrada el edificio, subieron apenas por las escaleras, ya que el guardia les recomendó no ir en ascensor, ya que podían quedar encerrados, por un problema técnico.

A regañadientes subieron las escaleras, Sakura abrió la puerta y ambos cayeron acostados en un sillón, y comenzaron a escuchar ladridos en la sala, y Kero saltó sobre Sakura, lamiéndole la cara

- ¡Kero!- reprimió Sakura, levantándose y acariciándolo

Ese es el perrito que te regalé en tu cumpleaños?- preguntó sorprendido

Claro, ¿porqué lo preguntas?- dijo Sakura confundida

Es que…nada, olvídalo- le sonrió. Kero comenzó a oler a Shaoran, y raramente no le ladró ni lo mordió, como solía hacer con todos los hombres que Sakura traía a la casa

Eso si que fue extraño- dijo Sakura sorprendida

¿el que?-

Es que con todos los hombres que traigo a la casa Kero los muerde o les ladra, y siempre lo tengo que encerrar- Shaoran mostró una sonrisa y acarició a Kero

¿a si que te agrado, tu también a mí, ¿sabías?- Shaoran empezó a hablar con el perro, tras la mirada divertida de Sakura- ¿Quién es el perro mas lindo, ¿Quién?- comenzó Shaoran con una voz graciosa, Kero ladró dos veces y Sakura se echó a reir

Voy a preparar algo para comer- avisó levantándose

Gracias- dijo Shaoran, y Kero ladró. Sakura se habrá demorado 15 minutos en terminar la cena, y cuando fue a poner la mesa Shaoran estaba recostado en el sillón, abrasando a Kero, ambos completamente dormidos. A Sakura le dio un vuelco cuando vio esa escena, completamente enternecida

"casi nadie se comporta así con Kero"- pensó, y se sentó frente a ellos a contemplarlos. No pudo reprimir mover un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Shaoran, y sobresaltándola Shaoran cogió su mano, y la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura sin saber como terminó abrasada a él, mientras que su olor la embriagaba, y así, ambos abrasados junto a Kero se quedaron dormidos.

-------------------------C.E.--------------------------

Venía con una rosa en la mano, miró hacia el piso de Sakura, y vio las luces prendidas, por lo que supuso que estaba despierta

"solo debe haber sido una visita de amigos, sería estúpido que viviera con ella"- pensó con celos, refiriéndose a Shaoran. Cuando ingresó al edificio, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, subió y cuando estuvo aliente de la puerta de ella, no escuchaba nada. Tocó la puerta, y nada, volvió a tocar, y escuchó un murmullo, al parecer molesto. Le abrieron la puerta, y vio sorprendido a la figura de un hombre de su mismo porte, obviamente más fuerte, el cabello totalmente desordenado marrón, y los ojos mieles, en conclusión, el mismo hombre del otro día

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Shaoran rascándose la cabeza, obviamente acababa de despertar

John, amigo de Sakura- dijo esto con muchos celos y con cautela, miro hacia dentro y vio a Sakura acostada con Kero en un sofá- ¿y tú?- inquirió mirándolo desafiante

No creo que te importe, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin reparos

Vengo a ver a Sakura-

Lo lamento, esta ocupada- sin más le cerró la puerta en la cara, sonriendo con picardía- se lo merece- bostezó y se encaminó hacia Sakura, abrasándola y acostándose junto a ella, sin que se despertase- si que tiene el sueño pesado- murmuro Shaoran antes de que se quedara nuevamente dormido.

1 hora más tarde se veía a Sakura despertar, sonrojarse y levantarse a preparar la comida.

Shaoran despertó unos 6 minutos después, y fue hasta Sakura

Vino ese tipo, 'johny'- al decir su 'nombre', lo dijo con tono burlón

No se que te ha hecho John- dijo Sakura pensativa

"el solo echo de quererte"- pensó celoso- me dijo que quería hablar contigo-

¿y que le dijiste?- preguntó curiosa

Dije que estabas ocupada, y cerré- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria. A Sakura le corrió una gota por la nuca, pero luego olvidó eso

Recuerda que mañana quedamos en salir los 4 otra ves-

¿y porque Meiling y Math no van con nosotros?- preguntó Shaoran

Math le prometió a Meiling unos días de vacaciones en la playa, solos- dijo Sakura, y Shaoran suspiró

Así no seríamos los únicos que sufriríamos- Sakura rió, y luego se pusieron a comer, recordando viejos tiempos

¿y como está Touya?- preguntó Shaoran divertido

Se casó, y tuvo una pequeña encantadora- dijo Sakura. Shaoran se sorprendió mucho, ya que el Touya que conocía no coincidía con la imagen de padre

¿se casó?- preguntó. Sakura rió por la forma en que lo dijo, y Shaoran agregó- debe ser todo un infierno- Saura rió con más ganas, y Shaoran se dio cuenta de la hermosa risa que tenía, que lo invitaba a reír con ella

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**No puedo creerlo!**

**Actualice!**

**Eso si que es raro :S**

**Bueno, lamento MUUUUUCHO la tardanza!**

**Perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, Perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, perdon, lo siento, sorry, gomen, perdon!**

**Esq la maldita inspiración se fue con benjamín!**

**Y no puedo escribir sin inspiración!**

**Paso algo terrible, al parecer ya no se pueden agradecer los reviews, pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos por su constante apoyo, espero que les haya gustado este cap, y plz manden un review, y ya que llegé a los 10 reviews por el cap anterior, manden artos para q me inspiren!XD**

**Muchas gracias: **Saku-Cerezo4**gracias por todo tu apoyo),** chouri**(gracias por tu review), **pily14ccs(**gracias por tu review y seguir en esta historia), **Undine**(gracias por tu review, espero verte), **Angel of the watery **(gracias por tu review, por tus comentarios y por seguir en esta historia), **LadyAmatista **(muchas gracias por tu apoyo primis, espero verte pronto), **Daria **(muchas garcias por tu review, lamento mucho haberte tardado tanto, espero que te haya gustado el cap), **Camila **(muchisisimas gracias por tu review, lamento haberme demorado tanto, y ahora no pienso dejar ninguna historia, muchas gracias)**

**Muchisisimas gracas a todo su apoyo, y kiero agradecerles mucho a los que me mandaron un review, y espero que se animen a mandar otro. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y tratare de no demorar tanto, muchas gracias!**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	6. 6º En Peligro

**Holaaa!**

**Actualice pronto, eso es genial! n.nU**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap anterior, muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Espero que este cap sea de su completo agrado y q me manden un review si les gusto, y si lo encontraron malísimo y me kieren matar….ehhh….recapaciten, porq no hay final sin historia, ni historia sin autora n.nU**

**Aclaraciones:**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

''''_es un sueño''''-_

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

Pensamientos de un Personaje

Bla, bla, bla….

Fin de los Pensamientos del Personaje

_**-------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------**_

_**---------------------C.E.------------------**_

**Aquí va, espero que les guste**

Capítulo Anterior:

¿y como está Touya?- preguntó Shaoran divertido

Se casó, y tuvo una pequeña encantadora- dijo Sakura. Shaoran se sorprendió mucho, ya que el Touya que conocía no coincidía con la imagen de padre

¿se casó?- preguntó. Sakura rió por la forma en que lo dijo, y Shaoran agregó- debe ser todo un infierno- Sakura rió con más ganas, y Shaoran se dio cuenta de la hermosa risa que tenía, que lo invitaba a reír con ella

6º Capítulo: En Peligro

Luego de levantarse tarde para ir donde sus amigos, Sakura se bañó, Shaoran preparó el desayuno, tomó el de él y cuando Sakura salió de la ducha se fue a bañar, mientras Sakura desayunaba.

Luego de casi morir atorada por la tostada, Sakura corrió junto a Shaoran hacia el auto de ella, el suzuki vitara rojo.

Sakura dejó que él condujera, mientras tiempo después se arrepentía por eso

¡cuidado con el perro!- avisó Sakura, mientras se aferraba totalmente a la silla del copiloto, y Shaoran hacía una movida espectacular y evitaba al perro- ¡¡esta en rojo!- gritó nuevamente Sakura, señalando al semáforo, que efectivamente estaba en rojo. Shaorna no lo dudó dos veces y aceleró lo máximo que pudo. Esquivó a un par de autos y luego siguió su camino, mientras que desde el alto de un edificio una muchacha veía divertida esta situación, mientras que un hombre la abrasaba por la espalda

Y yo que creía que ir en auto con Sakura manejando era peligroso- se escuchó la melodiosa voz de la chica

Al parecer nuestro querido amigo es igual o peor que ella- rió Eriol, mientras besaba la nuca de Tomoyo

Pero, sorprendentemente llegarán a la hora- vieron como el suzuki vitara rojo se estacionaba salvajemente en el edificio, y Sakura salía y se sentaba en el suelo

----------------------------C.E.-------------------------------

Sakura salió muy mareada del auto, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse contra el suelo, mientras que Shaoran la veía confundido, y se sentaba junto a ella, también un poco mareado

¡¡Tierra!- exclamó Sakura, haciendo que Shaoran riera

Vamos, ¡fue divertido!- exclamó el chico, y se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Sakura

Y yo que pensaba que tú eras la peligrosa, Sakura- escucharon a Tomoyo reír, mientras llegaba junto a un sonriente Eriol. Saura se levantó junto a Shaoran, y los 4 se montaron en el auto de Sakura

Sakura estaba con los brazos cruzados, negándose a bajar del auto, con el cinturón de este puesto

No, no lo aré- negó rotundamente, mientras Tomoyo la veía con carita de perro triste y Eriol divertido, y Shaoran….bueno, Shaoran estaba igual que ella, sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y con el cinturón del auto puesto

Por favor- suplicó Tomoyo

No lo are- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo

Bien, se perderán la feria de video juegos entonces, ¿vamos Tomoyo?- dijo Eriol, haciéndose el desinteresado, sabiendo que la debilidad de sus queridos amigos eran los videojuegos

¿videojuegos?- preguntaron en seguida- ¿Dónde/cuando?- Tomoyo asintió, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran se bajaban ilusionados del auto

Primero el desfile, y luego los videojuegos- anunció Tomoyo feliz. Sakura y Shaoran lo pensaron, y aceptaron, siguiendo a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

----------------------------C.E.---------------------------

Sakura estaba dentro de un vestuario, completamente sonrojada, mientras se miraba al espejo, y se volvía a sonrojar, el doble

Vamos Sakura, Shaoran ya está listo- escuchó la voz de Tomoyo, y pensar en que Shaoran la vería así la volvió a sonrojar

Ehh…t-Tomoyo, ¿estas s-segura de q-que ese c-concurso e-era hoy?- preguntó, esperanzada de que no. cuando llegaron a ese lugar, Tomoyo les explicó que era un concurso de parejas, algo así. la cosa era que ellos iban a tener que desfilar juntos (Sakura y Shaoran) ante un montón de gente desconocida, de la mano, y luego estarían participando en un concurso hacia un lago famoso de Tokio, en un motel durante dos magnificas dos noches

Claro que sí Sakura- Tomoyo estaba completamente emocionada, vería a su amiga Sakura y a Shaoran desfilar, y juntos!- vamos, sé que te vez divina- a Sakura le corrió una gotita por la nuca cuando escuchó eso, pero de pronto por los parlantes se escuchó

_Los concursantes del desfile, por favor acérquense al telón- _(no se me ocurrió nada mas u.uU)

Vamos Shaoran, ¡te ves bien!- lo animaba Eriol, divertido por la expresión del castaño

Esto es horrible- suspiró él. Cuando escuchó el llamado, se paralizó, cogió mucho valor y salió del vestuario para hombres, encontrándose con Tomoyo, quien lo miró maravillada

¡te ves estupendo, ¡completamente divino, ohohohoh- a Shaoran le corrió una gotita, mientras se preguntaba como estaría Sakura

Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo _"¡te ves estupendo, ¡completamente divino!". _Se sonrojó pensando en lo apuesto que se vería

"por supuesto, el siempre se ve bien"- se sonrojó a mas no poder cuando pensó eso, intento calmarse y salió del vestuario, encontrándose cara a cara con Shaoran. Sus pensamientos no estaban errados, se veía estupendamente. Se sonrojó mirando su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos y sus cabellos rebeldes, que nunca nadie supo como controlar, ni siquiera él

Te…ves hermosa- susurró Shaoran, tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas al ver a Sakura vestida así. en un vestido ligero, blanco, con listones celestes en su cuello y una estrella afirmándolos. En el cuello estaban adornos celestes, y en las mangas también. Su cabello estaba tomado ligeramente por un moño, dejando que algunos mechones adornaran tiernamente su cara y jugaran con los listones celestes de su cuello. Él vestía una camisa celeste, un terno del mismo blanco que el vestido de Sakura, y en sus mangas (de las manos y de los pies) estaba el mismo celeste que los listones de Sakura. Sus pantalones también eran de ese celeste, solo que un poco más oscuro. Shaoran tenía puesta una banda azul, que iba desde su hombre derecho a su cadera izquierda, y en la parte superior de la banda había una estrella, que unía a la banda y al terno

T-tu t-también- murmuró Sakura, completamente 'idiotizada' por Shaoran

¡se ven divinos!- ese grito por parte de Tomoyo rompió el hermoso momento, donde Sakura y Shaoran creían estar viendo a un ángel

Apresúrense o no los registrarán- les dijo Eriol. Sakura y Shaoran asintieron, sin perder aún el contacto visual. Tomoyo los guió hasta detrás de la pista, y les decía algunas cosas a Sakura y a Shaoran para que no estuvieran tan nerviosos

Solo caminen como normalmente lo haces, tómense de las manos y…- Sakura y Shaoran interrumpieron abruptamente a Tomoyo

¿¡tenemos que tomarnos de las manos?- Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, igual que Shaoran

No hagan tanto alboroto, y si quieren ganar lo harán- dijo Tomoyo despreocupada, y sonrió cuando escuchó el susurró de Shaoran

No queremos ganar- dijo con una gotita y los ojos sombríos

Pero yo sí- con eso los empujó y quedaron en frente del telón, justo cuando este se levantaba y las primeras parejas salían sonrientes ante el público, con trajes que combinaban entre sí, y sus manos tomadas hacían enternecer al público. Sakura se sintió sumamente pequeña atrás de esa hermosa mujer, con cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. El hombre que la acompañaba era muy guapo, alto, de aspecto amable, cortés, caballeroso, ojos grises y el cabello casi rubio, corto. Shaoran veía a ese hombre delante suyo y sentía unas ganas enormes de competir contra él, se demostrar lo mucho mejor que era que ese sujeto. Se tomaron las manos sin saber cuando, y cuando se dieron cuenta de ese cálido contacto, voltearon sus miradas del público a los ojos de su acompañante, que brillaban con la misma intensidad. Siguieron caminando, pero sus miradas seguían juntas, aferradas a la otra, mientras que iban cada vez más juntos.

Tomoyo miraba esto con una sonrisa de ternura, era obvio que esos dos aún se amaban, y se seguirían amando, aún estando lejos del otro.

Miró como la mirada de ambos reflejaba amor, cariño y admiración hacia el otro, mientras que sus manos estaban como pegadas.

Solo faltaba que demostraran la confianza que se tenían (las parejas en el concurso), haciendo algo que demostrara que eran pareja. Como alguna corta pieza de baile, algún movimiento, algunas palabras, algún acto.

Eso la estaba preocupando, ¿qué harían ellos?

Podrían decir desde cuando son amigos, pero eso no bastaba.

Para ganar el concurso era vital presentar esa parte, de la cual Tomoyo estaba segura que sus amigos no pasarían por el hecho de no haberlo sabido antes.

Vio como el animador se acercaba a las parejas, se las mostraba al público y este aplaudía según como encontraban a las parejas.

Sorprendida, observó cuando mostraron a Sakura y a Shaoran, que tenían la vista fija en los ojos del otro, mientras que las manos de Sakura estaban en su pecho, y Shaoran la abrasaba por al cintura.

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundos, Tomoyo vio como el anfitrión mostraba el 'Acto de Confianza' entre la pareja que estaba delante de ellos, que era la mujer rubia de ojos celestes y el hombre casi rubio de ojos grises. Ambos comenzaron a bailar una corta parte de una pieza muy bella, quedando a escasos 10 centímetros de rozar sus labios, cosa que encantó al público. Se escucharon miles de aplausos, pero esto no logró despertar de su ensueño a Sakura y Shaoran. Tomoyo quiso taparse los ojos cuando el animador pronunció

Aquí esta una pareja hermosa, encajan perfectamente, pero, veamos lo que son capaces de hacer, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li- a Sakura le brillaron más los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de él acercarse a ella, y como su cintura era apegada a su cálido cuerpo, mientras sentía como su nariz se rozaba con la de él, y sus labios opacaban su suspiro. Entreabrió los labios, dejándose llevar en el beso, que era tierno y apasionado, lindo y silencioso.

No lo puedo creer- susurró Tomoyo, para luego ponerse a saltar por la habitación, mientras que Eriol aún trataba de creérselo. El público ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa, al igual que el animador, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran de besaban y giraban en su eje, abrasándose como si eso fuera a salvarlos de caer un gran vacío. Cuando el beso estaba a punto de terminar, se quedaron quietos, abrasándose. Se separaron lentamente, ambos con los ojos cerrados, y Shaoran besó el labio inferior de Sakura entreabriendo los ojos, haciendo que ella suspirara junto al público. Un GRAN aplauso los despertó de su ensueño, y vieron como todo el público se levantaba de sus asientos para aplaudir levantados, y varios estaban chiflándole a la hermosa pareja, mientras que estos solo se sonrojaban confundidos

¡eso si que fue hermoso, mis amigos!- fue lo único que pudo articular el animador, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran se retiraban junto a las otras parejas, y cuando estuvieron detrás del telón, Tomoyo los estaba esperando emocionada

¡eso fue muy lindo, ustedes, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que harían algo así?- preguntó con picardía

Yo…eh, n-nosotros no…..quiero decir…n-no paso l-lo que p-paso….o sea…- Sakura intentaba hablar, y luego de ese intento fallido, salio corriendo por sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y se fue en taxi a algún lugar donde se le despejara la mente

¿Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo, presintiendo que ese no era el primer 'encuentro' de sus amigos

Me voy un rato, después hablamos, ¿si?- con esa mirada Tomoyo supo que sus amigos necesitaban tiempo a solas, y que luego le contarían todo

Vete en el auto de Sakura, yo y Eriol tenemos cosas que hacer aquí de la empresa- le dijo, regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Shaoran agradeció este gesto, y sin saber muy bien porqué la abrasó, y Tomoyo (bastante sorprendida) le correspondió- los entiendo, ahora ve- se separaron, y Shaoran le agradeció con la mirada. De pronto Tomoyo sintió como Eriol la besaba posesivamente en el cuello- no te habrás puesto celoso, ¿cierto?- preguntó divertida, bien conocida era la confianza que se tenían, y que Eriol estuviera celoso de su mejor amigo era bastante raro

Claro que no, solo pienso que debe tener claro de con qué flor irse- esta respuesta divirtió a Tomoyo, que se volteó para besarlo suavemente

--------------------------C.E.--------------------------

Sakura se bajó del taxi, pagó y no esperó el vuelto.

Estaba en su parque favorito. Era un parque muy grande, con un mini bosque, un pequeño pero hermoso lago y muchos niños solían ir por as tardes, luego del colegio, en compañía de sus padres o hermanos grandes, o simplemente la nana.

Se aventuró en el bosque, hasta que llegó al comienzo del lago.

Le encantaba ese lugar, generalmente solía ir a escribir sus libros, o simplemente a descansar de una semana estresante.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se recostó en el tronco de un cerezo sin flores, pero igualmente hermoso.

Se quedó viendo el pequeño lago, como la luna iba apareciendo en su superficie a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, y ella estaba allí, solo pensando y sin darse cuenta del pasar del tiempo

Pensamientos de Sakura

¿Qué pasa, ¿porqué nos besamos?

Yo no quiero volver a sufrir como cuando él se fue, ¿Qué pasaría si se va otra vez, no podría resistirlo, sería demasiado.

Todo sería más fácil si no hubiera vuelto

_Pero si no lo hubiera hecho serías infeliz en todo momento _(voz interna)

Pero podría olvidarlo, hasta salir con chicos

_Tu sabes muy bien que solo te interesa Shaoran, nadie significa lo mismo que él para ti, nadie llena ese vacío de la forma que el lo hace, nadie puede compararse en tu corazón a él, porque tu ya estas marcada, estas destinada a Shaoran Li, y si no haces tu vida con él, no podrás amar a nadie más, aunque lo intentes con todo tu ser_

¿qué puedo hacer, ¿seguir siendo su amiga, pensé que lo que sentía antes era solo una confusión, que yo solo confundía el cariño que le tenía a mi mejor amigo.

Pensé que esa ilusión de amor de pequeña era solo eso, _una ilusion_

Pero esto que siento no es eso, estoy segura que es real.

Fin de los Pensamientos de Sakura

Sakura se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando unas pisadas y un horrible presentimiento se acercaba. Cayó en cuenta de que ya estaba completamente oscuro, debía ser las 9:45 de la noche, y ese parque era conocido por su peligro en las noches, y un miedo la llenó de dentro hasta afuera, logrando que temblara.

Se escondió en las orillas del lago, donde había un árbol, y debajo de su tronco había un escondite, logrando que solo desde la otra orilla del lago pudiera ser vista.

Escuchó las pisadas cada vez más fuertes, y aguantó la respiración. Muy agradecida escuchó como se alejaban corriendo, y quedaba solo ella. Se quedó allí un buen rato, por seguridad, y algo brillante al otro extremo del lago llamó su atención. Fijó su vista, intentado ver en la noche, y palideció cuando vio la sonrisa malévola de algún hombre.

Vio como esa persona se quedaba viéndola con larga vistas, y escuchaba nuevamente los pasos.

Salió del escondite, agarró un palo bastante grande, pero pudo cargarlo, y vio como dos hombres corrían hacia ella, con quizás qué intenciones.

El presentimiento fue cada vez empeorando, y ella tan solo rogaba porque esto fuera un sueño, y despertara en su agradable departamento junto a Shaoran y a Kero

----------------------------C.E.--------------------------------

Caminaba de un lado a otro, junto a Kero.

Había llegado hace tres horas, y Sakura aún no llegaba, desde la mañana.

Sonó el teléfono, y Shaoran 'voló' a contestar

¿Sakura?- pronunció esperanzado, pero solo escuchó la voz sumamente angustiada de Tomoyo

Aún no llega, ¿cierto?- se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, pero Shaoran no podía pensar en nada más que en Sakura

¿sabes donde pudo haber ido?- a Tomoyo se le prendió el foco, y rápidamente le dijo

El parque Ueno, entra en el bosque hasta llegar al comienzo del lago, junto a un gran cerezo- cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de colgar, Tomoyo agregó- lleva a Kero contigo, y por el amor de dios apresúrate- Shaoran colgó, se puso su chaqueta de cuero negra y llamó a Kero para que lo siguiera.

Salió corriendo con el mismo terrible presentimiento que Sakura, y cuando llegó al parque entró sin dudar al oscuro bosque, con Kero corriendo junto a él

-------------------------C.E.------------------------

Uno de esos hombres se le acercó con una sonrisa horrible, y Sakura lo único que hizo fue mandarle tal golpe que lo dejó en el suelo, completamente aturdido por tamaño golpe en la cabeza.

El otro se enfadó un poco, se acercó igual que su compañero, Sakura mandó el golpe, pero el hombre lo esquivó, y con lo pesado que era el palo no alcanzó a subirlo nuevamente, el hombre se lo había quitado de las manos

¿a quien viene a ver una mujercita tan linda como tú a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó el hombre, dejando desarmada a Sakura, mientras que las lágrimas caían de su rostro y retrocedía

Definitivamente a ti no- respondió con asco en la mirada

Ohh, pero que veo, ¿tiene miedo la florcita?- se acercó peligrosamente, Sakura cayó al suelo por una rama, y el sujeto se le lanzó encima, tomando sus manos, e intentando inmovilizarla, mientras que Sakura comenzaba a gritar auxilio, sin saber que estaba gritando 'Shaoran'

Si no te callas voy a tener que tomar medidas más bruscas- rugió el hombre, mientras intentaba deshacerse de la playera de la chica, recibiendo manotazos, hasta que el hombre se aburrió y la golpeó brutalmente el la mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

--------------------------C.E.---------------------------

Shaoran corría más allá de lo que pensaba que podía, pero eso no importaba.

Comenzó a escuchar gritos, y hubo uno en especial que le detuvo el corazón a él y a Kero

¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAAAANN!- corrió aún más, ya veía el lago y el cerezo, pero, ¿y Sakura?. Escuchó los ladridos de Kero, bajó la mirada y allí estaba ella, bajo un hombre de aspecto asqueroso y pataleando por ser liberada

¡¡¡SUELTALA ESTUPIDO!- rugió Shaoran, mientras que se lanzaba sobre el depravado, rodaron un poco, llegaron a mojarse con la orilla del lago, Shaoran quedó sobre él, y comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños en el rostro, con tanta ira creciente que ni siquiera podía quejarse. Aprovechando que Shaoran llegó, Sakura se levantó y acomodó sus ropas, se volteó al escuchar un ruido y vio con más lágrimas como el primer hombre que se le acercó se levantaba con la mirada furiosa. Sin esperárselo, Kero le saltó a la cara y lo mordió fuertemente. El hombre se lo quitó de encima, y cuando pretendía patearlo Kero saltó y le mordió sus 'partes débiles', haciendo que se encogiera en el suelo, chillando de dolor. Cuando el tipo que estaba con Shaoran quedó inconciente por tantos golpes, Shaoran corrió hasta Sakura, la cogió de los hombros volteándola y vio esos ojos verdes aterrorizados, y muy agradecidos también

¿estás bien?- esa pregunta provocó que Sakura llorara nuevamente, mientras ambos se abrasaban con mucho cariño

Gracias, gracias, gracias- susurraba él mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda. Sakura solo se dedicaba a derramar silenciosas lágrimas en su pecho, y de pronto se durmió, no pudiendo aguantar más. Shaoran la cargó en brazos, como una pareja después de la boda, llamó por su celular a la policía, y se marchó al departamento con ella en brazos, y Kero a su lado vigilante.

Cuando llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta con esfuerzo, Kero entró primero como para inspeccionar todo, ladró y Shaoran entró. Caminó hasta la pieza de ella, que estaba junto a la de él, y la recostó, fue cuando Sakura despertó

Gracias por ir por mi- susurró, abrasándose a él, haciendo que este se cayera sobre ella, pero como el primer día de rencuentro, su peso era agradable

Jamás te dejaría- le susurró al oído. Se levantó suavemente y le besó la frente- será mejor que te des un largo baño con agua caliente, yo por mientras prepararé la cena y llamaré a Tomoyo, estábamos muy preocupados

Esta bien, gracias- murmuró. Shaoran se levantó y Sakura se fue al baño, donde calentó el agua y se metió a bañarse. Shaoran se dirigió al teléfono, marcó el número de Tomoyo y contestó esta

Esta a salvo- susurró Shaoran, y por parte de Tomoyo se escucharon muchas cosas- lo mejor será que vengan mañana a verla, tiene que descansar y olvidar todo- sonó más una orden que un pedido por parte de Tomoyo, pero esta pensaba lo mismo- está bien, nos vemos- colgó y fue a preparar pasta, algo especial para su Sakura- "¿desde cuando es MI Sakura?"- pensó confundido, pero no le tomó importancia y se puso a cocinar con el mayor esmero posible.

Sakura ya llevaba como 15 minutos en la bañera, olvidando todo lo ocurrido, excepto los suaves labios de Shaoran jugando con los suyos.

Aunque quisiera recordar a Tomoyo, aparecía el rostro de Shaoran, y pronto se estaban besando.

Se levantó, se secó y se puso su camisa de dormir, y como estaba puesta la calefacción no le dio el menor frío. Se puso unos pantalones de buzo holgados, para la comodidad, aparte de que su camisa de dormir le llegaba a los muslos.

Abrió la puerta y Shaoran le avisó que faltaba muy poco para la cena.

Sin saber muy bien en porqué, cuando se encontró con el parado en el living su corazón se aceleró, se acercó a él y lo abrasó, como nunca antes había abrasado a alguien.

Shaoran le correspondió de inmediato, pero Sakura notó que su espalda estaba empapada y entumecida

Shaoran, anda a bañarte ahora mismo- le ordenó asustada

No es nada- aseguró él, pero sabía de lo testaruda de Sakura

Anda tú o yo voy contigo- le amenazó Sakura. Shaoran se sonrojó al pensar que Sakura estuviera con el, ambos en el baño, _solos_. Esa sola palabra la hacía temblar, pero no quiso pensarlo mucho

Vamos Sakura, no está mojado, solo húmedo- intentó convencerla, pero Sakura comenzó a empujarlo hacia el baño, mientras el solo intentaba negarse. Cuando ambos llegaron al baño, Sakura prendió el agua caliente, mientras le decía a Shaoran

No permitiré que te resfríes por mi culpa- dijo mientras le entregaba una toalla. Shaoran tomó la toalla de las manos de la chica, y se quedó mirando sus ojos, intentando descifrar algo. Sakura se sonrojó por el contacto visual, dio unas palmadas en el pecho del chico, intentando detener su impulso de besarlo hasta la eternidad

V-voy a la cocina- dijo retirándose del baño. Shaoran suspiró mientras se desprendía de su ropa y se metía a bañarse, mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal, pero su boca aún retenía el sabor de los labios de Sakura.

La cena estaba lista, solo había sido un pretexto para no volverse loca y besarlo otra vez.

Se sentó en el sillón, y abrió una botella de vino, y aunque usualmente no tomaba alcohol, esta vez lo necesitaba, o _sentía _que lo necesitaba.

Cuando Shaoran salió de la ducha con lo que normalmente dormía (la playera sin mangas de Touya gris y sus pantalones holgados verdes), vio a Sakura sentada en el sillón, con una copa en mano.

La llamó, y vio en su cara algo distinto, aunque lo tomó como una alucinación por su parte.

Sirvieron, y Sakura ofreció a Shaoran del vino que ella estaba tomando.

Shaoran, aunque muy rara vez accedía a tomar alcohol, aceptó la copa, embriagado por los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Rieron mucho durante la exquisita cena, aunque para mala suerte de ambos, también tomaron más del vino debido.

Como ninguno de los dos estaban acostumbrados a tomar mucho, ya no estaban en todos sus sentidos

Te quedó exquisita la cena, Shao, no sé cuando me enseñarás a cocinar así- rió Sakura

Pero si es muy fácil- contestó Shaoran, ambos se levantaron, llevaron sus platos al lavadero y se dirigieron al living, donde Sakura se quedó de pie contemplando la ciudad

Es hermoso- susurró, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas. Shaoran la abrasó por detrás, con el mismo gracioso sonrojo

Tú eres hermosa- esta vez la cara de Sakura ardió, se dio vuelta y encaró a Shaoran

¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó curiosa

¿hacer que?-

Besarme-

¿no te gusta?- preguntó algo decepcionado

Me encanta- murmuró Sakura, viendo fijo los labios de él- pero, ¿sabes, te faltó algo para completar tu cena- sonrió Sakura, y Shaoran la vio confundido

¿Qué cosa?-

El postre- dijo Sakura, sonriéndole a Shaoran

Rayos, lo siento, si quieres voy a comprar y…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el índice de Sakura estaba en sus labios

Shhh- Shaoran se calló, y Sakura se acercó a su rostro para susurrar- conozco el mejor de los postres que podrías darme- después de susurrar esto en su oído, comenzó a besarlo, Shaoran estaba aturdido, pero luego la abrasó mientras que ella jugaba con sus cabellos

"te estás aprovechando"- le recriminó una vocecita en su cabeza. Shaoran cortó el beso, y Sakura cayó dormida a sus brazos. La cargó tras sonreír enternecido, y debido a su incompleto estado, se tambaleó un poco, pero sus fuertes piernas eran como troncos, nada las derrumbaba. Llevó a Sakura a su pieza, la tapó con las sábanas y cuando se preparaba para irse a dormir, ella lo cogió de la manga

Tengo miedo, por favor quédate conmigo- vio en sus ojos vestigios de lágrimas, y no le quedó más que sonreírle, acostarse a su lado y abrasarla, y quedarse dormido junto a ella, ambos con un grato sueño.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Holaaa, bastante largo me quedo el cap, pero espero que les haya gustado!**

**Había decidido cortarlo, pero q va, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Muchisisimas gracias por todos los reviews y su apoyo!**

**Espero verlos pronto**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Aiko: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Bueno, a decir vdd no tengo muy claro q voy a hacer con John, pero yo tmb lo odio ¬¬, jaja. Y bueno, lo de la prometida de Shao lo voy a ir revelando a medida avance el fic, espero verte pronto, adiós!

**Chouri**: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap tmb te agrade, espero verte pronto, muchas gracias por el review, adiós!

**Hik-chan: **hola manita, muchisisimas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, y mi pareja favoritas tmb es S+S, creo q se nota un poco n.nU, trate de actualizar pronto, y lo logre, jeje, espero verte pronto, tqm manita, adiós!

**MonikaRolex:** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y espero que este cap tmb, gracias por tus comentarios, espero verte pronto, adiós!

**Camila:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya agradado, y ojala nos veamos pronto, adiós!

**Undine:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, la prometida de Shao pronto llegará, eso lo aseguro u.uU, espero que te haya gustado el cap, espero verte pronto, adiós!

**LUNITANEGRA:** Hola, tienes toda la razón, todos los momentos tristes se acerca, pero no dejarán de haber los felices, gracias por tu review, espero verte pronto, adiós!

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y los que agradan de esta historia, y a los que no también!**

**Espero que la inspiración no se vuelva a ir, esta vez estará bien cuidada XD**

**Espero que me dejen su review, que les haya gustado la historia y q estan bn**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


End file.
